The Dim and Bright Stars
by disturbed-girl
Summary: Spot’s best friend disappeared several years ago. She returns but is running from something. Spot loves her but her heart is with someone else. Will she run again? Jealousy, danger, mystery, love, and death all take part in their lives. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer**I don't own any of the characters except Colleen, Mrs. McCoy, and Patrick. The Prologue includes a song, it is called Runaway, the song doesn't belong to me.  
  
Notes**Well, I hope you guys like this one. In my personal opinion it's a lot better than Intertwined Lives (previous story I wrote). If you're confused it's okay, you're sorrta suppose to be, I usually write my stories intentionally that way, keep the reader guessing, then clear everything up in the end. But if somewhere down the line you get totally lost let me know, I'll help you out. Well, I hope you like it, oh, and as always reviews are most appreciated.  
  
THE DIM AND BRIGHT STARS  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Rain poured heavily upon him as he walked. He was entirely soaked. His hat did nothing to protect him. Raindrops ran down the strands of hair that hung in front of his face, and into his eyes. No one was out during such a downpour. Everyone took shelter, all except for him.  
  
~~As I walk alone I wonder what went wrong with our love A love that was so strong.  
  
He continued his walk, where he was going he had not decided yet. All he knew was that he had to find her. "How did I end up here?" Was what ran through his head. He sighed, trying to release his sorrow. He neared Central Park, causing a flash of memories to wash over him.  
  
~~And as I still walk on I think of the things we've done together While our hearts were young.  
  
He studied a bench. His hand trailed across the wet wood. It then stopped as it reached a carving upon it. He outlined it with his index finger. "K and S" was carved within a small heart. Specs lifted his head to the dark clouded sky. Rain showered down upon his face. He tightly closed his eyes, allowing the rain to pour upon him, wishing it could wash away the pain.  
  
~~I'm walkin' in the rain Tears are falling and I feel the pain.  
  
"Kat! Where are you!?" He shouted aloud, but no one was there to answer him. He lowered his head as he sat himself down upon the bench. He looked to the side of him. An image of Kat flickered through his mind. He shut and reopened his eyes to see no one beside him.  
  
~~Wishing you were here by me To end this misery.  
  
He placed his head into his hands. Shaking his it he thought to himself, "Damnit! How could I let you leave! Why and where did ya go?!"  
  
~~and I wonder I wawawawawonder Why wawawawawhy she ran away  
  
Deciding that what he was doing was not helping her at all he rose from the bench. With the back of his hand he whipped away the rain that resided upon his forehead. "All right," He began to think. "she's not er, so let's check somewhere else. Where else could she be?" He continued his search, for his lost love.  
  
~~And I wonder were she will stay My little runaway.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Tell me a story Where we all change And we live our lives together And not estranged" ("No Regrets"- Robbie William)  
  
Colleen cautiously walked the busy streets of Brooklyn. It had been three years since she last was there. She released a frustrated sigh. "I use to know this place like the back of me hand." She muttered. If anyone had been in the same alleyway with her they would have heard a slight Irish accent when she spoke. Her rouge was almost entirely gone, but still a hint of her heritage remained, escaping every few words. At first glance you would perceive a young woman, strong and confident. Her eyes, cunning and clever, were above a grin of mischief. But when taking a second glance all of these traits seem to vanish, and are replaced by others. Now you no longer beheld the image of a young strong and confident woman, instead a child struggling to exist in a world that only wants to be-rid of her forms before you. Her eyes of blue have lost all cleverness and now posses pain. The grin becomes a forced one, unconvincingly saying, "everything is fine, really." Colleen appeared in contradictions, but no matter how you saw her, she always appeared to be on guard, never fully at ease, no matter what surroundings she found herself in.  
  
She continued her wondering. "Let's see.Ted's Restaurant use ta be across the street." She said aloud to no one while standing on a corner. "But I don't see it." An old man had overheard her speaking, and with cane in hand made his way closer.  
  
"Did you say Ted's Restaurant?" Colleen turned to the man who's head wore a hat of gray hair.  
  
"Why yes, I did." Colleen turned her head in the direction she was looking in beforehand. "Wasn't it dere?" She pointed at a building that had a sign above the door saying "Rick's Dinner."  
  
The old man nodded his head. "Yup. It sure was Ted's. But he closed at least three years ago! That was a great place. The potatoes were poifect, especially with the gravy poure-"  
  
"Thanks for your help mister." Colleen cut the old man's rambling off.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Colleen smiled and then started her wondering again. "Let's see, if that was Ted's din I should be heading this way." She pointed in the opposite direction that she was heading in. She turned herself around and started on the right path. Her strides were long, do to her height, and her brown hair, which held a tint of red, swayed upon her back with her strides. As she walked a melody played in her mind and soon that melody became a hum. The humming eased her nerves while she walked down the too familiar alleyway. As she passed an entranceway she quickened her steps and hummed louder. Once passed she eased her pace and her hums returned to their previous state, a steady flow of gentle harmony. Once the alley lay behind her she ended her hums and in replacement of them was a stern strong face.  
  
  
  
"No." Spot closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve the stress he felt rising. He opened his eyes. "Don't aim directly at da target! Come on, how many times have I said dat?" The three young boys that stood in front of him shrank in fear and in embarrassment. He released a sigh. "Don't worry. You'll get it. Just keep practicing, alright?" The boys smiled and nodded. Spot grabbed the shortest one and gave his head a knuckle sandwich. He made his way to a comfortable looking crate as they practiced using their slingshots. He sat upon one crate, his back against the one behind him, and his feet stretched across to another crate, thus leaving him in a comfortable lying position. He tilted his hat down to cover his eyes and obscure his face. "Finally, sleep." He began to drift into sleep, which was long overdue.  
  
He was upon the brink of sleep when he was abruptly brought out of it by a force upon his stomach. He jolted up with anger and a slight hint of pain upon his face. His anger vanished and was replaced with a look of shock as his eyes fell upon a very familiar face. The face grinned down upon him. "Kat?" He asked in disbelief. The grin that looked down upon him now grew even wider.  
  
"How ya doin' Spot?" She removed her foot, which had been resting upon Spot's stomach. Spot flashed a smile.  
  
"Well as I live and breathe, it is you Kat." He stood up. As soon as both his feet were upon the ground Kat flung her arms around him.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Spot returned her embrace tightly.  
  
"I missed ya too." He pulled her back from him to get a better look at her. She had grown a lot. Her face did not have the familiar smudge marks upon it, instead a few freckles, which could easily go un-noticed, took the smudge's places. All in all she seemed the same radiant girl he had been best friends with. Only one change stood out in his mind. Her eyes, they seemed so distant, so unattainable.  
  
As Spot studied her she did the same to him. His face was now more defined. His cheekbones were more dominant, which gave him the look of one holding power or even nobility. She had always known Spot to be strong and powerful though. The few strands of hair that could be seen with his hat on seemed a lighter shade. But she found no major changes. She still could see him as he was five years ago, and he hadn't changed that much from her memory of him.  
  
"You look good Kat." Kat stopped studying him and looked into his eyes. She gave a smile.  
  
"So do you." Spot took Kat's hand in his. He tugged her hand and the two of them began to walk together.  
  
"We got a lot of catching up to do." They made their way off of the dock. They passed the guards that were on post. There was always someone watching the entrance to the Brooklyn newsies hangout. Kat and Spot nodded their heads as they passed them. The two guards did the same in return.  
  
"I never thought dat we'd see er again." One of the guards said to the other. The other nodded his head in agreement.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The two made their way into a small patch of greenery. "So how long have you been in New Yawk?" They strolled along a small pathway.  
  
"I got er two days ago." Spot nodded his head as he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets.  
  
"So where are you staying at?"  
  
"Well, right now in Manhattan." She stopped and crossed over to a bench and sat upon it. Spot followed her and sat down beside her.  
  
"And your mudder, how's she?" Kat tilted her head up toward the sky.  
  
"She's doin' good." She looked at Spot. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh, fine." The two sat in silence for a few moments. Neither of them knew what to say. Kat released a sigh.  
  
"Look Spot, I'm sorry I left without saying goodb-" Spot raised his hand to signal for her to stop.  
  
"I just want ta know what happened. I mean I take ya home and da next day when I go ta see ya you and everything else in your place is gone. What happened?" Kat's shoes suddenly became very interesting to her, for she couldn't look away from them. Spot now released a sigh. "Fine, ya don't have ta tell me, now. But I do expect an answer later." Kat nodded her head in response.  
  
They sat in silence. It had been five years since they last saw one another, and it felt a bit awkward. Spot kicked Kat's shoe which she still held interest in. She smiled and kicked his foot back. The kicking continued back and forth until a wrestling match was occurring. Kat knocked Spot off of the bench. Spot landed on his but. As Kat laughed at him he, he grabbed her one leg and with a hard yank he pulled her off of the bench. The two both were on the ground now.  
  
Kat wasn't about to allow Spot to get the better of her so she jumped on top of him. The two rolled about, both trying to pin the other to the ground. After a while they separated. Kat spoke as she laughed. "God, it's been ages since I, last did that!" Spot just continued to laugh in response. Kat started to control her laughter, as did Spot. She sat up from the ground and looked at him. "I missed you Spot." Spot turned his head to face her as he remained lying on his back.  
  
"I missed ya too Kat."  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Let me know what you think please. 


	2. Chapter Two

*Disclaimer**I don't own any of the characters except Colleen, Mrs. McCoy, and Patrick.  
  
*Clarifications *** Colleen and Kat are the same people. Kat is Colleen's nickname (Sorry about the confusion). When people are talking to her they will refer to her as Kat, but when there's a description of her or something, like stage directions, I'll call her by her real name, Colleen. I believe the only person in the story that calls her by her real name is her mother, Mrs. McCoy.  
  
*Colleen, Kat, left New York three years ago; I state that in the beginning of the story. It was pointed out that towards the end of the first chapter that I mention five years, Colleen met Spot five years ago, when she was ten, so that is what it was directed toward. Sorry, I didn't write that clearly.  
  
*Here's a timeline, it should help  
  
Colleen met Spot at the age of ten (Spot was ten also).  
  
When she was fifteen she left New York (they knew each other for five years).  
  
Three years later (Colleen and Spot are now eighteen) Colleen returns to New York, which is where you're at in the story now.  
  
*Don't worry this will DEFINITELY not be a 'Mary-sue.'  
  
*Keep the reviews coming, as you can see it helps me know what you guys are thinking, and allows me to get rid of some confusions.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"I've been lost since before I was born."  
  
{Gundam Wing -- Heero}  
  
The two made their way through Brooklyn. Often they stopped at certain places where they would reminisce about the past. When they reached a large decaying building, that appeared to have only height and no width, Colleen stopped. Her eyes traveled up the building until they stared at a certain window. Short flashes of memories passed through her mind. She heard shouting and then she saw the window shatter.  
  
Spot was smiling until he noticed Colleen. He noticed her wince. He placed his arm around her shoulder. Colleen blinked when she felt Spot's arm around her. She looked at the window to see it in one piece. She shook her head, to make the memories fade away.  
  
"Surprised it's still standin'?" His eyes too fell upon the window. Colleen just nodded her head yes in response. Spot looked at her. "Do you want ta go ins-"  
  
"No." Colleen answered before he could finish asking the question.  
  
"I wonder why she doesn't want ta see er old apartment?" Spot shook his head and decided they should just move on. "Well let's start headin' ta Manhattan den. I don't want your mom ta be worrin' about you."  
  
Spot thought of the past as they made their way to Manhattan. He recalled how much his life changed when he met Colleen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot, at the age of ten, made his way through the back streets of Brooklyn. His hands stayed within his pockets, trying to keep them warm. It was early December, and the weather certainly didn't hide it. He dug his chin into his chest as he walked; keeping his eyes to the filth covered street.  
  
Spot hadn't sold his usual amount of papers that day. People stayed indoors, and those that did come out didn't waste any time to buy a paper, it was simply too cold. As he walked he passed a few people, mainly homeless, or drunk men. Spot kept his eyes averted form them as he passed. Some would grumble or swear at him. Others would through empty bottles in front of his feet. And there were those who simply begged for money or food. Why should he have anything for them? He was barely making it himself with the cruel hand life had dealt him. He didn't respond to anyone, until he was forced to.  
  
While he was walking between two tall buildings a man came from behind him. Spot heard him and stepped to the right, sensing that the man intended to jump him from behind. Sure enough he was right. As Spot moved the man jumped and found himself lying on his stomach. Spot stepped over him, as if he wasn't even there, and continued on his way, but he found that another man blocked his way. Spot removed his hands from his pockets. He took a step back but found himself stopped by the man who had been upon the ground. Spot inwardly moaned.  
  
The blows came hard and fast. Spot was simply outmatched. He fought the first few punches, but then he was unable to retaliate any more. The men finished him with a blow to the head. The one who had held Spot during his beating released him, letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. The men went through his clothes and removed the few pennies that he had in his pockets and left. The last thing Spot saw was laundry that hung above him between the two buildings, slightly waving, his eyes then shut.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Colleen looked over at Spot. She noticed his forehead was wrinkled, and his eyes seemed to be concentrating on something. "Must be a memory." She thought to herself. Upon saying that Colleen found herself remembering when she first met Spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small room was filled with a scream. A woman, of the age of nearly forty rushed into the room upon hearing the scream. Fear was evident upon her face. "What!? What's wrong?" She asked. A girl, of the age of ten, ran into her arms.  
  
"Mom! Mom! There's someone in my bed!" She shouted. Her mother was shocked momentarily but then she smiled as she patted her daughter's head.  
  
"It's alright darlin'." She spoke with an Irish accent. "I know the boy is there. I'm the one dat placed um dere." The girl looked up at her mother in surprise.  
  
"What?" She asked, confusion written all over her face. Her mother removed her daughter's small arms that were wrapped around her waist. She took hold of her hand and walked over to the bed with her.  
  
"I found him to the side of our building. While I was bringing our laundry in I looked down and there he be, unconscious and badly hurt." The girl studied the boy. He was of the same age as her. She could only see him from the neck up do to the blankets that covered the rest of him. She guessed that his body must be pretty bruised from the look of his face. His one eye was swollen and the color of a sickening yellow, with purple, was beginning to appear around it. His lower lip was split open, and the rest of his face had smudges of dirt upon it. Colleen had a feeling that those smudges we're always there stained upon his face.  
  
"So ya see," Colleen realized that her mother was still speaking to her. She tuned her ears into what she was saying. "I couldn't leave um down there. So I brought the poor lad up here while use was off and about." Colleen nodded her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spot pulled himself from his memories of what occurred eight years ago. He raised his hand to his eye, remembering the pain. He turned to ask Colleen how much further it was until they reached where she and her mother were staying. When he opened his mouth to ask the question he stopped and closed it. Colleen's eyes seemed to be glazed over. She appeared to be oblivious to their surroundings. Spot decided that whatever she was thinking of was important, so he continued to walk beside her in silence. He began to think of the past again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He found himself lying upon something soft, and he wasn't cold. He moved his hand to find that he was underneath a soft material. Unsure of where he was he slowly began to open his eyes. He found that only one eye would open. He forced the other eye open and immediately a wave of pain came over him. He quickly shut it.  
  
His whole body ached, especially his head. He tried to figure out what was going on, but the pain was just too great. He lied still as he felt a hand brushing the hair away from his face. He forced his eye open and brought his head up form the pillow it was resting upon. The one that was brushing the hair away had a look of surprise when she noticed that he had awoken. She smiled at him warmly. Spot placed his head back upon the pillow.  
  
"Ye had a fight below my window, at least that's my guess from your appearance. So I brought ye up ta my place, width the help of Mr. O'Toole of course, that's my neighbor." Spot was having a hard time remaining conscious but he tried to listen to what the woman was saying. She noticed that he was on the verge of fainting again and said, "Why don't ye just rest now." She got up and left the room. Spot didn't object to resting and so he quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"I've been lost since before I was born."  
  
{Gundam Wing -- Heero}  
  
The two made their way through Brooklyn. Often they stopped at certain places where they would reminisce about the past. When they reached a large decaying building, that appeared to have only height and no width, Colleen stopped. Her eyes traveled up the building until they stared at a certain window. Short flashes of memories passed through her mind. She heard shouting and then she saw the window shatter.  
  
Spot was smiling until he noticed Colleen. He noticed her wince. He placed his arm around her shoulder. Colleen blinked when she felt Spot's arm around her. She looked at the window to see it in one piece. She shook her head, to make the memories fade away.  
  
"Surprised it's still standin'?" His eyes too fell upon the window. Colleen just nodded her head yes in response. Spot looked at her. "Do you want ta go ins-"  
  
"No." Colleen answered before he could finish asking the question.  
  
"I wonder why she doesn't want ta see er old apartment?" Spot shook his head and decided they should just move on. "Well let's start headin' ta Manhattan den. I don't want your mom ta be worrin' about you."  
  
Spot thought of the past as they made their way to Manhattan. He recalled how much his life changed when he met Colleen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot, at the age of ten, made his way through the back streets of Brooklyn. His hands stayed within his pockets, trying to keep them warm. It was early December, and the weather certainly didn't hide it. He dug his chin into his chest as he walked; keeping his eyes to the filth covered street.  
  
Spot hadn't sold his usual amount of papers that day. People stayed indoors, and those that did come out didn't waste any time to buy a paper, it was simply too cold. As he walked he passed a few people, mainly homeless, or drunk men. Spot kept his eyes averted form them as he passed. Some would grumble or swear at him. Others would through empty bottles in front of his feet. And there were those who simply begged for money or food. Why should he have anything for them? He was barely making it himself with the cruel hand life had dealt him. He didn't respond to anyone, until he was forced to.  
  
While he was walking between two tall buildings a man came from behind him. Spot heard him and stepped to the right, sensing that the man intended to jump him from behind. Sure enough he was right. As Spot moved the man jumped and found himself lying on his stomach. Spot stepped over him, as if he wasn't even there, and continued on his way, but he found that another man blocked his way. Spot removed his hands from his pockets. He took a step back but found himself stopped by the man who had been upon the ground. Spot inwardly moaned.  
  
The blows came hard and fast. Spot was simply outmatched. He fought the first few punches, but then he was unable to retaliate any more. The men finished him with a blow to the head. The one who had held Spot during his beating released him, letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. The men went through his clothes and removed the few pennies that he had in his pockets and left. The last thing Spot saw was laundry that hung above him between the two buildings, slightly waving, his eyes then shut.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Colleen looked over at Spot. She noticed his forehead was wrinkled, and his eyes seemed to be concentrating on something. "Must be a memory." She thought to herself. Upon saying that Colleen found herself remembering when she first met Spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small room was filled with a scream. A woman, of the age of nearly forty rushed into the room upon hearing the scream. Fear was evident upon her face. "What!? What's wrong?" She asked. A girl, of the age of ten, ran into her arms.  
  
"Mom! Mom! There's someone in my bed!" She shouted. Her mother was shocked momentarily but then she smiled as she patted her daughter's head.  
  
"It's alright darlin'." She spoke with an Irish accent. "I know the boy is there. I'm the one dat placed um dere." The girl looked up at her mother in surprise.  
  
"What?" She asked, confusion written all over her face. Her mother removed her daughter's small arms that were wrapped around her waist. She took hold of her hand and walked over to the bed with her.  
  
"I found him to the side of our building. While I was bringing our laundry in I looked down and there he be, unconscious and badly hurt." The girl studied the boy. He was of the same age as her. She could only see him from the neck up do to the blankets that covered the rest of him. She guessed that his body must be pretty bruised from the look of his face. His one eye was swollen and the color of a sickening yellow, with purple, was beginning to appear around it. His lower lip was split open, and the rest of his face had smudges of dirt upon it. Colleen had a feeling that those smudges we're always there stained upon his face.  
  
"So ya see," Colleen realized that her mother was still speaking to her. She tuned her ears into what she was saying. "I couldn't leave um down there. So I brought the poor lad up here while use was off and about." Colleen nodded her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spot pulled himself from his memories of what occurred eight years ago. He raised his hand to his eye, remembering the pain. He turned to ask Colleen how much further it was until they reached where she and her mother were staying. When he opened his mouth to ask the question he stopped and closed it. Colleen's eyes seemed to be glazed over. She appeared to be oblivious to their surroundings. Spot decided that whatever she was thinking of was important, so he continued to walk beside her in silence. He began to think of the past again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He found himself lying upon something soft, and he wasn't cold. He moved his hand to find that he was underneath a soft material. Unsure of where he was he slowly began to open his eyes. He found that only one eye would open. He forced the other eye open and immediately a wave of pain came over him. He quickly shut it.  
  
His whole body ached, especially his head. He tried to figure out what was going on, but the pain was just too great. He lied still as he felt a hand brushing the hair away from his face. He forced his eye open and brought his head up form the pillow it was resting upon. The one that was brushing the hair away had a look of surprise when she noticed that he had awoken. She smiled at him warmly. Spot placed his head back upon the pillow.  
  
"Ye had a fight below my window, at least that's my guess from your appearance. So I brought ye up ta my place, width the help of Mr. O'Toole of course, that's my neighbor." Spot was having a hard time remaining conscious but he tried to listen to what the woman was saying. She noticed that he was on the verge of fainting again and said, "Why don't ye just rest now." She got up and left the room. Spot didn't object to resting and so he quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"When to the sessions of sweet silent thought I summon up remembrance of things past, I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought" (Shakespeare -- Sonnet 30)  
  
Colleen continued on with her memories. She recalled coming home and her mother saying that the boy had woken a few minutes.  
  
"Good, he'll be out of me bed soon then!" She said in response to the news she just received.  
  
"Colleen! None of that." She continued to stir a pot of soup. Colleen rolled her eyes as she got up from a chair. She entered her room to get a towel to use for wiping off the table. Upon entering she studied the sleeping boy.  
  
"He is cute." She thought to herself, and then left the room, towel in hand.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The two said grace and then began to eat their dinner. Colleen filled her bowl to the brim and felt the steam upon her face. As they ate the boy appeared in the room's doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot recalled how awkward he had felt. He didn't know what to do. When the woman he had seen before stood up and extended her hand as a welcome sign, Spot gave an uneasy smile and sat in an empty chair that was located around the small circular wooden table. Upon sitting down he noticed that across from him sat a girl, who seemed to be his age.  
  
Colleen studied him, not caring if he noticed. She could see that he was a bit uneasy.  
  
Spot could feel her eyes burning into him. He did his best to ignore it. The three silently ate the soup. Spot tried to recall the last hot meal that he had received but found no such memory.  
  
Colleen stopped studying him, even though he intrigued her. To say the least she had the same effect on him. He too was curios about the person who sat across from him. Spot's attention upon Colleen came to an end when he heard the elder woman directing a question to him. Spot glanced at her, as if saying 'could you repeat that?' The woman smiled and asked once again, "What's your name darlin'?"  
  
"Conlon, Spot Conlon." He gave his head a nod while he answered.  
  
"Why that be an interesting name." She said thoughtfully. "An how are ye feeling?" She glanced over his bruised but healing face. Spot gave a weak smile. He hated being asked questions, even if no harm was meant by them. He had a feeling that he would have to answer a couple of questions.  
  
"I'm fine." He at last answered. The woman gave him a small look of un- surness. Spot noticed it. "I've been in worse conditions." He added. The woman was left to wonder what else could have happened to this young boy that sat before her.  
  
Colleen saw an opening in the conversation to ask her questions, so she took it. "Do you think you'll be needin' ta stay here any longer then?" Spot was surprised that she spoke. She had a lovely accent, just like the woman. Must be her mother. He was about to say he was going to leave now but was cut off.  
  
"Colleen!" So that was her name. "He'll stay as long as need be." Colleen crossed her arms in front of her chest. All she wanted was her bed back.  
  
"No. Dat won't be necessary." Spot felt the tension in the room building. "I'll be on my way" Spot glanced around at his surroundings. "that is, as soon I find out where I'm at." The woman gave him a warm smile.  
  
"There's no need. I intend to have ye here a bit longer." She saw the uneasiness in his eyes. "I can't have ye wonderin' the streets hurt, now can I?" Before he could respond she stood up from the table. "Good then." She took the empty bowl away from his place setting.  
  
It wasn't that Colleen didn't like this 'Spot Conlon,' it was just that she didn't know him, and her mom at times wasn't a realistic thinker. All her mother saw was a poor little boy. Colleen of course viewed him differently. She saw a street-smart kid, and that meant he most likely was a thief, in her mind. He also was a fighter, which was obvious from his appearance.  
  
Colleen sensed that he was hiding something, or maybe running away from something. "Not entirely different from what I'm doing." She thought to herself.  
  
Spot now was very uncomfortable. He certainly was not used to being taken care of. It comforted him, but at the same time scared him. He didn't know how to handle it. Whenever he became injured he just wiped the blood off and continued on, but now this was the opposite of how he lived.  
  
The table was now cleared, leaving Spot to wonder what to do. A towel landed in front of him. He looked up to see how it came to be there.  
  
"You're arm still works?" Spot nodded his head yes, completely confused. "Then start whipping off the table." Colleen said with a smile. Spot did what he was told. Colleen's mother gave her a disapproving glare but continued to wash the dishes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Spot." Colleen said. No response. Colleen placed her hand on his shoulder. Spot jolted away from her. "What?" She asked starring at him in shock.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You surprised me." Colleen released a quite laugh and shook her head.  
  
"We're here." She said as she began to walk up some stairs that lead to the entrance of an old apartment building. Spot followed her and the two entered the building.  
  
The inside of the building was no different from the outside, old and rundown. The walls were discolored from old age, leeks, and who knows what else. The wooden floors were worn. The building was stuffy. The air didn't circulate at all, it just remained in one area, you could feel the presence of the air it was so polluted with smoke and dust.  
  
Colleen led Spot up a wooden staircase. When they reached the top of the stairs a long skinny hallway met them. Colleen led him to room 203. She removed a small key from within her pant's pocket and unlocked the door. While entering the room she shouted to her mother. "I'm back mom."  
  
Her mother entered the room. "I was beginning to worry." She said while she took her apron off. Spot entered the room. "Good heavens!" Mrs. McCoy said raising her arms in the air. "Spot!" She said as she quickly ran toward him, embracing him.  
  
Spot laughed as he returned the hug. "Hi Mrs. McCoy."  
  
"Let me take a look at you." She said as she pulled away from him. Her hands rested upon his shoulders as she studied him. Spot stood still as her eyes scanned him. "My have you grown!" She said with a huge smile and embraced him once again.  
  
"Mom please. He can't breath!" Colleen said as she grabbed her mother's arm, lightly prying her off of him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Mrs. McCoy said as she released Spot. "Well come on, let's go sit down." She walked across the small room to where a table with chairs was. Colleen and Spot followed her and the three all sat down.  
  
Spot studied the woman who sat in front of him. Her motherly ways radiated off of her. More wrinkles were upon her face and more gray in her hair. But she was still beautiful. Her friendly smile was still present and her emerald eyes still shined with warmth. Spot was once unsure of the whirlwind of motherly energy that she was. He had grown accustomed to it, but once that happened he had to learn how to live without it again since she and Colleen had disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Wisely and slow; they stumble who run fast"  
  
(Shakespeare - Romeo and Juliet)  
  
Everyone in the apartment was asleep, except for Spot. He couldn't stay with these people, it just wasn't right. Earlier he had been forced to spend the night once again. He tried to argue that he was fine, but that lady wouldn't hear it. She insisted that he stay. So Spot was now crawling out of the bed he was in, leaving the warmth and comfort it gave him. He put his suspenders and cap on.  
  
He stealthily made his way out of the small room. The room he entered glowed with a dim light that came through the window, which was above a street lamp. He went to the window and carefully opened it. He put one leg outside of the window and stuck his head out. But before he could crawl all the way onto the fire escape someone grabbed the back of his shirt and with a hard tug pulled him back inside. Spot stumbled back.  
  
"Give it to me!" Spot blinked at the demand shot at him. Colleen put her hand out and repeated herself. "Give it to me!!" This time she said it with more force.  
  
Spot kept his eyes on hers. "Look, Ise just leavin-"  
  
"I know. So give me whatever it is that you've stolen!"  
  
Spot slowly shook his head. "I've got nothin' of yours. I'm just leavin' with what I came width, nothin'."  
  
Colleen squinted her eyes, studied him. After a moment she moved to the side of the window. "I'm sorry."  
  
Spot grinned and walked to the window. "No problem." He said as he crawled out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me Spot, how are you doin'?" Mrs. McCoy folded her hands on the table. She starred at Spot awaiting his answer. Spot pulled out of his memories. He thought about the question. How was he doing? He asked himself. He looked into the woman's eyes in front of him. How can I tell her my life is a living hell? I can't tell her how my whole body aches every minute of the day. Or how I fear that each day will be my last.  
  
"I'm living." He heard himself say in an up-beat voice, as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Mrs. McCoy smiled. "As we all are." She said. "Well, you must stay for dinner." She said as she rose from the table and walked over to the stove. "Colleen dear, set the table." Colleen walked over to a cupboard and began to remove dishes from it. Spot got up and grabbed the plates that Colleen had placed upon the counter, and he then placed them on the table.  
  
The three sat down together and enjoyed their dinner. They reminisced about the past. "I never thought that we would see you again. That morning when I woke up and you weren't in Colleen's bed anymore I thought that was it."  
  
"Believe me, so did I." Spot said while he brushed strands of hair that had managed to fall in front of his eyes back. "But Kat here wouldn't have it." Spot flashed Colleen one of his infamous smiles.  
  
Colleen crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's it Mr. Conlon." Colleen said sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot stood upon one of the many crowded street corners located in Brooklyn. The rain had finally let up and Brooklyn awoke from its sleep and was alive again. Spot held one of his many newspapers above his head as he shouted a headline. To say the least he was soaked to the bone. He had not taken shelter during the downpour. There was no point to. The rain didn't bother him. Heck it was like getting a free shower, granted a fully dressed one, but that meant his clothes got a quick rinse too.  
  
He continued to try and sell his papers. He was shouting a headline when something collided into his back, sending him forward, off of the curb, and into a large mud puddle.  
  
"Damnit!" He shouted as he got on his knees. His face, down to his socks, was covered in muddy water. With the back of his hand he tried to whip off his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He heard someone say from behind him.  
  
"Isn't that lovely!" He said sarcastically. "You're sorr-" He stopped as he got up and turned around to see the girl from the previous night before him. He could tell that she too recognized him. Spot released a sigh. The girl before him released a small laugh. She quickly brought her hands to her mouth, as if to prevent more laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Spot asked as he placed his hands on his hips. The girl let her laughter out.  
  
"You know, you're not very threatening when you're covered in mud!" She laughed. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"The course of true love never did run smooth."  
  
(Shakespeare -- A Midsummer Night's Dream)  
  
Spot, Colleen, and Colleen's mother continued on with their dinner and memories. Spot was taking a sip of his beverage when he was forced to spit the liquid back into the cup because of what Mrs. McCoy said. "I'll never forget the time that you showed up here drunk." She released a laugh at Spot's embarrassment. "Oh yes Spot, I remember that day quite well."  
  
Spot wasn't able to remember his drunkenness as clearly as Mrs. McCoy was, but what he could clearly remember was the cause behind his drinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot and Colleen's legs dangled off the side of the dock, above the still water below. The water had a green tinge to it. A vague image of the two of them appeared upon its surface. The image of them was unrecognizable; it was a blur of darkness.  
  
Spot studied the blur. There wasn't two separate shapes in the water, only one. The two of them were combined as one, joined together. He looked beside him. Colleen was starring up at the sky. Her shoulder length brown hair slightly moved with the breeze. He noticed tints of red shinning in her hair when the sun shone upon it at just the right angle.  
  
Colleen felt his eyes upon her. She turned to look at him. Spot didn't turn away, he continued to stare at her. Colleen began to laugh at him.  
  
"What?" She asked. Spot shook his head. When he wouldn't answer she repeated herself. "What? What is it Spot?" She began to grow concerned.  
  
"Kat, I, I've got something to tell ya." Spot's eyes fell back to the distorted reflection of them in the water. "Kat," He raised his head and eyes back in her direction. "I think I'm in love with you." He smiled.  
  
Love, did he just say love? Colleen was in utter disbelief.  
  
Spot's smile began to fade. Why hasn't she responded?  
  
Colleen looked away from him. She brought her one hand to her forehead and she nervously began to rub it.  
  
"Shit." Spot quietly said under his breath. Colleen quickly looked at him.  
  
"Spot." It was obvious that she didn't know what to say. Spot began to shake his head no.  
  
"I just told you that I love you!" He shouted at her.  
  
"I know, I know. I just, I just wasn't ready for it." She grabbed his hand that rested beside her. Spot jerked the hand away and stood up.  
  
"So you're saying that if I warned you, you would've said that ya love me? That's bullshit Kat!" Spot turned and ran off of the dock.  
  
Colleen remained seated. She brought her hands to her face as tears began to escape from her eyes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Spot found himself receiving comfort from a bottle of whisky. Damn her! He thought to himself. I don't need er! Spot raised the whisky bottle and took another slug of it. "I'm gonna tell er! I don't need her, I'se don't need no one." Spot said aloud, slurring his words, as he unsteadily rose from the curb he was sitting on.  
  
He began his unsteady walk down the deserted road, swaying back and forth with each step he took. His swaying became rhythmic, and he began to whistle. He stumbled a few times and fell once. Unfortunately that one fall caused him to slice his knee badly on the road's ruff surface. Spot lifted himself up and once standing he stood still for a few moments. He remembered the tune that he was whistling, so he was able to continue on his way.  
  
He reached Colleen's apartment. He stumbled up the stairs and almost fell again but stopped himself from falling by leaning on the building's door. He closed his eyes, held onto the door for support, while he waited for the world around him to stop spinning.  
  
Once he felt the world was stable enough he went to open the door. He looked down at his hand and the nearly empty whisky bottle that was in it. He tried to open the door while holding onto the bottle. He released a frustrated sigh when he was unable to open the door. He looked at the bottle in his hand and then at the door handle, his gaze shifted between the two objects again. He shrugged his shoulders and threw the bottle into some bushes that resided alongside the building. With the bottle gone, and the dilemma solved, he opened the door.  
  
He entered the building and saw before him another dilemma. A mountain of stairs laid in front of him. With unsteady legs he began his climb, which technically was a crawl, up the stairs.  
  
He reached Colleen's apartment room and without knocking he entered. Mrs. McCoy looked up from where she was sitting expecting to see her daughter, but instead a drunk and bleeding Spot Conlon met her gaze.  
  
"For heaven's sake! What happened to ye?" She asked as she went to meet him. Spot's eyes appeared to be lost. Mrs. McCoy looked down at his pants. "Why darling! You've torn your pants and are bleedin'."  
  
"I am?" Spot looked down at his legs. "So I am." He said as he looked back up with a smile. Mrs. McCoy shook her head.  
  
"Come here." She said as she took hold of his one arm by the elbow and walked him over to a chair. "Sit." She said. Spot fell into the chair. Mrs. McCoy left the room to get bandages for his knee.  
  
When she returned she found Spot whistling and tapping his one foot up and down on the floor. She released a sigh and walked over to him.  
  
"Why'd ya take to the liquor?" She asked as she began to treat his wound. Spot stopped whistling and tapping his foot. He thought for a moment and then answered.  
  
"I don't remember." He dumb-foundedly said. Mrs. McCoy rolled her eyes.  
  
"For heaven's sake boy." She finished treating his wound and he continued on with his whistling until it was interrupted by Colleen entering the room. Colleen was about to ask her mother if she had seen Spot anywhere but her question was answered when she saw Spot sitting in the chair, but now instead of one question she now had dozens.  
  
"Spot! You're half pissed!" She shouted as she walked over to him. Mrs. McCoy stood up to look at her daughter.  
  
"Now Colleen. The boy has obviously had some troubles." Colleen looked at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"He's had some troubles?!" She asked as she pointed at Spot, who was smiling pleasantly, the way drunks do. "I'm the one who's been looking for him these past hours, while he's been getting drunk!"  
  
"Now Colleen be nice! Everyone indulges themselves once in awhile."  
  
Spot grinned at Colleen. Colleen raised her hands above her head and released an aggravated sigh and quickly left the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spot and Colleen never did discuss what happened that night. And Mrs. McCoy never found out what had caused Spot to drink. Perhaps it was best that way, or maybe not. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Well, starting now, I'm learning fast  
  
on this journey to the past."  
  
(Anastasia - Journey to the Past)  
  
The room is small. A chair lies upon its side. Pieces of a broken vase our scattered on the floor. A table is toppled over, with one of its wooden legs broken. The only light in the room comes from a window, which is located across from the entranceway to the room.  
  
Shouts and screams are heard. Someone enters the disordered room. Only their legs can be seen. It's a man, with black slacks on. He speaks but what he says is incomprehensible. He kicks the table hard with his right foot. A woman is heard shouting. Her shouts are returned by the man.  
  
They begin yelling at one another. What they are saying can't be made out. A crash fills the room. A glass shatters in front of the man's feet.  
  
A new voice is heard. Three voices, two female and one male, join together in yells and screams. The screams end with the shattering of the window.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kat?" At the mention of her nickname Colleen looked up to see Spot. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey." She got up from the stairs she was sitting on.  
  
"You ready?" Spot asked. Colleen nodded her head yes. "Then let's go." Spot said as he extended his hand in the direction they were to go in. Colleen followed his hand and the two left her building's stairwell and began to walk down the crowded streets of Manhattan.  
  
"You remember some of da guys, don't ya?" Spot asked while he adjusted his gray cap.  
  
"Sure I do. I didn't know that many of dem dough." Colleen shoved her hands into the pockets that her wool skirt provided.  
  
"Well we're only gettin' tagether with Jack, Race, and Mush. You'll meet da rest of dem latter." Spot removed his cap and brushed his fingers through his hair. He placed the cap snuggly back on his head. Satisfied with the way his cap rested on his head he turned to look at Colleen. "I figured that you would want ta see dem since you were pretty close width um before you meet da rest."  
  
"Sounds great." Images of Jack, Race, and Mush flashed through her mind. She saw Jack's unforgettable eyes, the ones that held so much emotion in them. Race's grin appeared next. He was always planning something. She saw Mush's face, his eyebrows arched, in that 'what are you doing?' look.  
  
She had missed them. They were always there for her. Spot and them were her boys, her men. It would be great to be with them all again.  
  
"So where are we meeting them?" Colleen raised her head and looked over to Spot, who was walking beside her. She was forced to bring one hand up to her face to shield her eyes from the sun that was beaming out from behind him.  
  
"Da racetracks." Colleen laughed. Of course that's where they would be going.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Kat!" Colleen found herself lifted off of the ground and spinning in the air. Between the laughs she was able to demand to be put back down. Jack obliged and placed her angelic feet upon the littered ground.  
  
"God I missed ya kiddo!" Colleen smiled upon hearing her nickname. Jack was the only one to call her kiddo. There was no story behind it; he just always called her that.  
  
Next Colleen found herself in the arms of Mush. Quickly following Racetrack had hold of her hand. Racetrack lifted her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss upon it. "My darlin,' you've finally come back to me." Colleen couldn't help but laugh. Racetrack revealed his grin, which she remembered so well.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The group exited the racetrack. "I can't believe you talked me inta betting dat much Race!" Spot growled as he pulled his hands out of his now empty pockets. "What da hell did you make me do?"  
  
"I made ya take a chance dere Spot. Ya gotta take the chance before yous can win anything." Racetrack said as he patted Spot on the shoulder.  
  
"Damn it! I lost a dollar and a half! It'll take me forever ta make up for dat loss."  
  
"Aww, it won't take ya dat long Spot. You sell a lot of papes." Jack tried to comfort his friend, even though he seemed to be enjoying his friend's predicament. "Could ya stop whistling Mush?"  
  
"I like ta whistle." Mush said in response. "Hey let's go ta Tibby's."  
  
"No, let's go ta see Medda." Racetrack said as he light a cigar.  
  
"I can't go ta either place, since I can't afford it!" Spot emphasized the last part of the sentence while he gave Racetrack a death glare.  
  
"I say we go ta see Medda." Jack looked over at Mush. "Damn it Mush! Will ya stop whistling already?!"  
  
"I want ta go ta Tibby's." Mush protested as he began to whistle louder to irritate Jack.  
  
"I say we go ta Tibby's too, even dough I won't be able to afford anything, all thanks ta you Race."  
  
"Aww shut up Spot. You can afford ta lose it. And I still say we go ta Medda's."  
  
"If you don't stop whistling Mush I'm gonna pop ya one!" Jack raised his fist. Mush looked at Jack's fist and released a long drawn out whistle.  
  
"Tibby's will be better than Medda's."  
  
"No way! Medda's is more fun!" Racetrack argued with Spot.  
  
Colleen had been listening to them as they walked. "They certainly do act like brothers." She thought to herself as Jack and Mush continued to argue and Racetrack and Spot continued to argue, then the arguments would combine. Colleen had enough. She had to stop them before they fell to the ground punching one another.  
  
"Look!" Everyone stopped. They all looked in surprise at her. Each of them had forgotten she was there. "Let's go say hi ta Medda, then go eat at Tibby's. Spot, stop whining about your losses, and Mush, stop whistling!"  
  
They all blinked at her in surprise. None of them had expected it. Colleen studied their dumb-founded faces. "Alright?" She asked. They all nodded their heads yes. "Let's go then." She said and the group started walking again, in the direction of Medda's.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The day had been long. Colleen gratefully accepted her bed, collapsing upon it. She hugged her pillow with her arms, while her head rested upon its softness. She closed her eyes and began to drift into dreams.  
  
She was on the brink of falling asleep when she began hearing a noise. She lifted her head to try and figure out what the noise was. It sounded like light tapping. Now sitting up in her bed she scanned the room. Her eyes went large as she saw a figure by her window. She could not make out the details but it appeared to be a man.  
  
Colleen threw the covers off of her and slid off of the bed. She grabbed a candleholder and slowly walked over to the window. She peered outside of it and looked into a young man's face. A bowlers hat was upon his head. A pair of spectacles rested on the arch of his nose.  
  
Colleen starred at him, greatly confused. She noticed that his eyes, which were rather intense, looked as about as confused as she was. The young man's face then changed. A look of realization replaced his confused stare.  
  
The young man mouthed something and then pointed up. Colleen was still uncertain of what was going on. She carefully opened the window a few inches. The young man smiled. He had a beautiful smile. His voice traveled into the room.  
  
"Sorry. Wrong window." Colleen smiled, without showing her teeth. The young man continued to stare at her.  
  
"Do you climb to people's windows often?" Colleen crouched down as she asked the question so that her mouth lined up with the open part of the window.  
  
The young man lightly laughed. "No, but I think I'm gonna make it into a habit." Colleen smiled in response, this time revealing her teeth. "Dats a beautiful smile ya got there." He said while he rested his arm against the window.  
  
Colleen blushed in response. A few seconds past by without either one speaking. The seconds felt like minutes and Colleen became uneasy. "Don't you have to go?" The young man looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked in a confused tone. It was now Colleen's turn to laugh.  
  
"You were on your way to see someone?" The young man brought his hand that had been at his side, up to his forehead in remembrance.  
  
"You're right." He removed his arm from its resting-place upon the window.  
  
"Though I'd rather stay here."  
  
Colleen, unsure how to respond, shook her head.  
  
"Well until our next meeting, goodnight." The young man lifted his bowlers cap up as he said it.  
  
"Goodnight." Colleen said. He placed his cap back upon his wavy black hair and after a moment he broke their eye contact and began to ascend again to the window above hers.  
  
Colleen closed the window. She turned around, shook her head, and went back into her warm bed. She fell asleep shortly, with a small smile playing upon her lips. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"All the world's a stage,  
  
And all the men and women merely players.  
  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
  
And one man in his time plays many parts"  
  
(Shakespeare -- As You Like It)  
  
Colleen and Spot ran as fast as their legs would allow to catch the trolley. Spot reached out for the trolley's railing and wrapped his fingers around it. He pulled himself up onto the back of the trolley and held his hand out for Colleen.  
  
"Come on Kat!" He said while he stretched his arm out for her to grab. Colleen was exhausted. She hadn't hitched a ride on a trolley for three years. Her legs wanted to give out on her but she forced them to make one more lunge.  
  
Spot grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up onto the trolley. Colleen, exasperated, sat down; she leaned her head against the railing. Spot sat down beside her. "Gettin' a little slow dere Kat?"  
  
Colleen's eyes darted at Spot. "I maybe a little slower, but I can still beat da shit out of you." Spot raised his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Hey, I never said dat ya couldn't." Colleen laughed.  
  
"Don't you forget it!" She said as she lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
The two sat in silence. Colleen was catching her breath; she tried to hide it by breathing in and out of her nose. Every once in a while the two would bounce up high from a bump in the road. When they weren't going over a bump they bounced slightly up and down.  
  
Spot cleared his throat. "Hey Kat?" Colleen faced him. "Why'd ya leave? Why didn't ya say goodbye?"  
  
Colleen dropped her head. She couldn't look at him. His eyes were too much for her. She could feel them burning into her even now. She wasn't sure how to answer his questions.  
  
"People move Spot." Spot rolled his eyes.  
  
"People move. That's the best ya can give me!?" He slightly shook his head in disbelief. "Colleen," he used her name, something he never did. "you didn't move. You ran. I saw your place, it was wrecked. Something happened ta you and your mom, tell me."  
  
Colleen shook her head no. "I can't Spot." Spot grabbed her hand. She looked at him. His eyes pleaded with hers. She shook her head no again. "Drop it Spot." She warned. Spot released a sigh. He let go of her hand and made a vow to himself that he would bring it up again, and soon.  
  
The two continued on in silence. When the trolley was passing the street a half block away from the theater they were going to, the two jumped off the back. The trolley was a great conveyance.  
  
They made their way to the theater and entered through the rear doors. The room that they walked into was very dimly lit. Props were thrown about the small area. Their eyes adjusted to the light change. Carefully the two made their way up the stairs that were located near the door they had entered through.  
  
The unruly noise of men and music could be heard. They reached the end of the stairs and turned left into a very small walkway. They now were above the stage. Spot pulled a box over to the edge of the railing and signaled for Colleen to sit down. After Colleen sat down, Spot beside her.  
  
A woman in a black dress, which left nothing to the male's imagination, entered a box, which was located in the middle of the stage. A man in a red cape walked over to the box and began waving his arms around it. Colleen could see that he was saying something but could only hear the voices in the audience.  
  
The man stopped waving his arms around and opened the box. Colleen had expected the box to be empty, but the girl who entered the box exited the box. She heard the audience begin to go crazy. The magician didn't do anything though? Colleen took a closer look and realized that the woman, who had entered the box, was now wearing half of what she was before, which meant she was nearly naked.  
  
Colleen laughed; men were so easily entertained. The show continued on. There were dancers, singers, jugglers, and even a man who demonstrated his amazing skills with his handgun.  
  
Spot stood up and made his way uneasily down the walkway. Colleen, worried, followed him. Spot exited the building and sat down on the bench that was located beside the door. Colleen shortly after him came out of the building.  
  
Spot's head hung down with his arms wrapped around it. Colleen walked over to him and placed her hand upon his shoulder. Spot didn't respond. She could hear his heavy breathing. "Spot?" She knelt down beside him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Spot didn't raise his head. "Nothin,' da smoke and noise was just gettin' ta me, dat's all."  
  
Colleen studied him. How could the noise and smoke bother him? He's always surrounded by cigarette smoke and the guys are always making a ruckus. He didn't look well, so it must have gotten to him.  
  
"You okay?" Spot rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and then looked at Colleen. His face was a little paler than usual.  
  
"Yeah." Colleen bit her lip.  
  
"Let's go home. I'm tired." Colleen suggested as she got up. Spot agreed and rose from the bench. They made their way to Colleen's building. Spot walked her to her room.  
  
"You can make it back fine?" Colleen asked before she entered her apartment room.  
  
"No problem." Spot said with a grin. She noted that he did look perfectly fine now.  
  
"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Night."  
  
"Night." Colleen smiled and shut her door while Spot turned and went down the stairs.  
  
Colleen got changed into her sleeping garments. She kissed her already sleeping mother goodnight and went to bed.  
  
She wrapped the blankets on her bed around her. Comfortable and warm she drifted into sleep. As she drifted a familiar tapping noise filled the dark room. She sat up and shook her head in disbelief. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and her bare feet landed upon the cold floor.  
  
She crossed the very small room and stopped in front of the window. Sure enough he was there. When he saw her he greeted her with a warm smile. Colleen opened the window like she had the previous night, this night she opened it an inch or two more though.  
  
"Wrong window." She whispered. The young man shook his head no.  
  
"No, I'm at the right window tanight." Colleen gave him a disapproving glare.  
  
"What about the girl above me?" She crossed her arms as she asked the question.  
  
"Oh no! That's me friend's goil."  
  
Colleen released a disgusted noise and moved to close the window. Confused the young man placed his hands under the window and held it open.  
  
"You pig!" Colleen hissed at him while she tried to close the window.  
  
"What?! Why am I a pig?" His eyes shifted back and forth across her face, trying to understand what she meant.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Colleen pushed harder on the window, but the young man continued to hold it open.  
  
"Stop. Stop." He pleaded with her. He was completely confused. What had made her so upset?  
  
"Go away!" With all her strength she pushed down on the window. The young man quickly withdrew his hands, afraid that they would be chopped off. The window slammed shut. Colleen gave him a death glare and turned around.  
  
The young man watched her disappear into the darkness of her room. With a sigh he descended down the strong black pipe. Once on the ground he looked up at her window. He shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. His stare lingered on the window a little longer then he turned and made his way down the deserted street. 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
  
(Shakespeare -- Romeo and Juliet)  
  
Spot led the way up the old staircase. As they grew closer to the bunkroom Colleen could hear the guys, laughing and enjoying themselves. She was finally going to meet them all. She knew all of the Brooklyn newsies, but not many of the Manhattan ones. Spot said it was best to get to know them all since she was living in Manhattan. Colleen agreed with him, besides she had heard so much about all of them, she looked forward to finally putting a face with the names she had heard so many times.  
  
They reached the room, Spot entered first and Colleen came in right behind. The room grew quite when they entered. Colleen felt a little awkward, but ignored it. "Fellas dis here is Kat." Spot said as he gestured in her direction.  
  
The guys were spread about the room. Some sat on their bunks alone, while others shared their bunks. Those that shared their bunks mostly had cards spread about the mattress. Colleen smiled at them all.  
  
Spot gently took her by the arm and began introducing her to each one individually. As they went down the line Colleen tried to store away each one's name and face into her memory. When she reached one face her eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
"You!" She said accusingly.  
  
"You." The person she spoke to said in disbelief.  
  
"You two know each other?" Spot asked, a bit confused and surprised.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Colleen said as she starred at the young man who had visited her window twice. "He came to my window." Colleen stated.  
  
"He what?!" Spot said, anger present in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. He's a pig! I asked him what he was doin' and he said he was with his friends girl!"  
  
"What?!" Another voice filled the room. Everyone's attention turned to Bumlets. He moved over to where Specs stood and sent his fist flying into his face before Specs even realized it was coming.  
  
"You were with my goil!?" He shouted at him in anger. Specs grabbed his throbbing eye.  
  
"Yeah! And then he had the nerve ta tell me dat and then come ta my window looking for something."  
  
"What!?" This time it was Spot who reacted. He sent his fist flying into Specs' stomach.  
  
Specs grabbed his stomach and fell down to his knees. All the air rushed out of him, he tried to breath but couldn't.  
  
"Wo wo!" Jack said as he stepped in front of Specs, preventing anyone else from punching him. "Let um explain imself, that is, he better explain imself." Jack turned and starred at Specs. Specs finally caught his breath and slowly rose to his feet. His one arm was still wrapped around his stomach, while the other gingerly touched his wounded eye.  
  
Specs studied the angry faces that surrounded him. Where should he begin? He took a breath of air and released it slowly. "Bumlets" he looked at him, "I didn't do anythin' with your goil. Remember ya told me you wanted me ta deliver da message to er that you couldn't see er dat one night, that's all I did." Specs turned to Colleen next. "I didn't mean ta offend ya in anyway. I didn't mean for it ta sound like I was foolin' around width me friends goil." Specs next looked to Spot. "I never did anything ta er, honest." He said as he motioned towards Colleen.  
  
The faces around Specs turned from anger to guilt. Bumlets grabbed Specs' shoulder. "I'm sorry pal. I thought dat," he shrugged his shoulders, "well, ya know what I thought. Hey," he released a short laugh; "at least your glasses weren't on."  
  
"Thank heavens." Specs had been playing cards with some of the guys before Spot and Colleen entered the room. The guys were convinced that Specs could somehow cheat with his glasses on, so they forced him to remove them. Specs lightly punched Bumlets on the shoulder. "I owe ya a punch now." He said good naturally.  
  
"Your stomach fine?" Spot asked. Specs looked over at him. He knew that his asking if he was fine was as close as he was going to get for an apology.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Specs decided to accept the apology. Colleen was next. She felt awful. 'Oops' kept going through her mind.  
  
She stuck her hand out to Specs. "Hi." She smiled. "The name's Kat." Specs looked at her hand and then her smile that lit her face. He removed his hand from his eye and placed it into hers.  
  
"Specs." He smiled as their hands shook and their eyes locked.  
  
"Why don't we go ta Tibby's or somethin'?" Spot said while turning to face Jack. Colleen and Specs released hands and Colleen broke the eye contact as she turned to Spot.  
  
"I don't know. I think it'd be nice just ta stay er."  
  
"We could do dat." Jack said while shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Great. Who's up fer a game of poker?" Colleen turned and asked the guys around her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The only ones remaining in the poker game were Spot, Jack, Specs, and Racetrack. The four of them all sat at a small round wooden table. Colleen and most of the others watched them play.  
  
Race scratched his head. He studied the pile of coins that was in the center of the table, then examined his cards. "I'll see your quarter, and raise ya a nickel." Racetrack tossed the quarter and nickel into the pile of silver and bronze.  
  
"Shit." Racetrack said under his breath. "I shouldn't of done dat. I can't afford dat." Racetrack reached his arm across the table to remove the change he just bet. Spot grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh no ya don't. You already bet it." He released Racetrack's hand and examined his cards.  
  
"Fine." Racetrack said with a sinking feeling in his gut.  
  
"We should speed dings up if we're going ta Medda's after dis hand." Spot said as he saw Racetracks and raised it more. He glanced across the table at Specs, who was tapping a quarter on the table. "Would ya mind stopping dat?" Specs looked up, saw Spot starring at the quarter in his hand. He stopped tapping it against the table.  
  
"Naw, Medda's is too crowded on a Friday." Specs said while biting his lip, trying to figure out if he should continue or drop out of the game.  
  
"Hey fellas, about dat whole loser washes da winners socks fer two weeks, why don't we make it da three dat lose wash da winners socks. Dat way it's more fair." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Ya ain't gettin' out of it Jack. The last one ta lose does da socks." Spot said as he inwardly smiled at his perfect hand.  
  
"We can't go ta Medda's tanight, I ain't got no money ta." Racetrack said, still sulking about his last bet.  
  
"We already said earlier dat we were going ta Medda's." Spot said. Specs finally tossed in his change.  
  
"If da last guy out cleans socks, everyone out should too." Jack said while tossing in some change.  
  
"I can see his point Spot. It would be more fair." Racetrack said while he eyed his cards.  
  
"We agreed dat da last one out washes the socks. Stop it width the quarter already Specs!" Specs looked down to see that he had started tapping the quarter unconsciously. He stopped.  
  
"Ugh. I can't stand going ta Medda's on a Friday night." Specs ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I can't afford it." Racetrack said. "I fold." He shook his head.  
  
"Well all I know is dat if I have ta wash socks, everyone else is too." Jack said while rolling his soar neck.  
  
"We're going ta Medda's. The last person is washing da winner's socks. And damn it Specs! Stop it."  
  
The night continued on in such a manner. They ended up not going to Medda's after the last game of cards was finished, it was too late to go. For the next two weeks Jack, alone, will be washing Spot's socks. And Specs lost the quarter he continuously tapped on the table; it now abides in Spot's pocket. 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"For those with wings, fly to your dreams."  
  
(Candidate for Goddess)  
  
"Do ya want ta come in for a bit?" Colleen asked Spot while she unlocked her apartment door. The two had just left the Manhattan boy's lodging house and, as always, Spot had walked her home.  
  
"Sure, but only fer a bit, I gotta get back ta Brooklyn." Colleen unlocked the door and with a creaking noise the door opened and the two entered the apartment. Colleen frowned.  
  
"I guess mom must've gone ta bed already." Spot remained standing near the door. Colleen crossed the small room and pushed back a curtain that separated her mother's bed from the rest of the room. The bed was empty.  
  
"Mom!" Colleen began to frantically search for her mother. "MOM!"  
  
Spot watched Colleen. She was petrified. As he watched her opening doors and shouting for her mother memories began to flood his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot lightly tapped on the door. No answer. With a shrug he twisted the doorknob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. A little concerned he pushed open the door and entered the small apartment.  
  
The clean and neat apartment he had expected to see was replaced with a room filled with thrown and broken furniture. "Kat! Mrs. McCoy!" He shouted as he began to frantically search the small rooms and closets looking for any sign of them.  
  
"KAT!!! MRS. McCOY!!" The room seemed to be spinning around him. Panic crept into him. He began to flip the furniture and throw the small objects that littered the floor. "KAT!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Colleen!?" Spot turned and saw Mrs. McCoy standing in the doorway. Colleen ran to her and tightly embraced her.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked, the panic in her voice fading.  
  
"I just had ta go down the hall and ask Mr. O'Toole something." Colleen released a sigh of relief.  
  
Spot watched Colleen as she calmed down. Why had she been so freaked out?  
  
"There now love, it's alright." Mrs. McCoy gently patted Colleen's head. Colleen released her hold on her mother.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry darling." Mrs. McCoy said with an apologetic smile. Colleen looked over at Spot, who remained silent.  
  
"Well then," she wasn't sure of what to say, "how about some coffee?" Spot smiled.  
  
"Sounds good. I could use a cup before I head back."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Spot made his way home. The wind caused him to shiver; hinting that winter was on its way. He rolled his shoulders trying to ignore how cold it was becoming. He lightly swung his cane back and forth and shoved his free hand into his pocket.  
  
A wave of dizziness came over him. Luckily he was near a street lamp. He leaned upon it, allowing it to hold him up. He removed his one hand from his pocket and brought it up to the arch on his nose, between his eyes. He squeezed it, hoping to relieve the pressure that was growing there.  
  
He slowly breathed in and out with his eyes shut. The mind numbing pain began to ease. He opened his eyes and pushed off of the street lamp. The sudden dizziness passed. His head returned back to its normal constant ache.  
  
With a sigh he continued on his way home.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Colleen sat up in her bed, not at all surprised to hear tapping upon her window. She got up and opened the window, this time she opened it enough for him to stick his head through.  
  
"Hey." Specs said as he poked his head in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Colleen asked as she moved to get a candle.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought dat I'd give you a visit." Colleen came back with a lit candle. The flame of the candle lit up the area by the window. Colleen watched the reflection of the flame flickering in his glasses.  
  
"I'm flattered ta be graced by your presence." The candle created a glow that emanated off of her face. Specs grinned.  
  
"I'm glad ta hear dat."  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" Colleen asked and casually leaned in closer to him.  
  
Her scent made his heart skip a beat. The faint smell of vanilla and a hint of, what was it? It wasn't sweet, or very noticeable, but it was there, and it stirred his heart. It was like the smell that filled the air after rain had come and gone. Yes, that was it. It was that pleasant smell. The fresh and clean scent that made everything seem new.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinkin' about you." Colleen quietly laughed. "What?" He began to laugh as well.  
  
"You couldn't stop thinkin' about me?" She laughed again. "Well I'm sorry. The reason you couldn't sleep was because you were having nightmares then."  
  
"Nightmares? No, I've had nightmares before, believe me. You're what guys can only hope to dream about."  
  
Colleen wasn't sure how to react. Part of her wanted to laugh, the other half of her was lost in his words, his kind words that caused her knees to go wobbly. She remained silent.  
  
Specs didn't know if he had gone too far. He was relieved when she spoke.  
  
"You have a honey tongue don't you?" Specs grinned.  
  
"I've been know to be a sweet talker yes."  
  
"Well my wooer, it's gettin' late." Specs looked disappointed.  
  
"Sending me away?" Colleen shook her head yes. "Can we meet tomorrow?" With effort he stopped himself from sounding like he was pleading with her. She shook her head yes again. "Okay. I'll meet ya in front of your builden,' say six o'clock?"  
  
"That's fine." Specs pulled his head back outside the window. Colleen moved to close it but was stopped by him putting his head through the window again.  
  
"Goodnight." His slow grin reached its way across his cheeks while removed his head again and descended. Colleen stuck her head out of the window and looked down at him.  
  
"Pleasant dreams." Specs looked up at her. She smiled down at him. He returned the smile.  
  
"It's possible now." With one last grin he climbed down. Colleen closed her window. She blew out the candle and climbed into her bed. Images of flickering candles, beautiful eyes, and a slow grin that seemed to take a century to fully appear, filled her mind as she drifted into her dreams. 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up"  
  
(Green Day - Basket Case)  
  
Colleen had met Specs just like she said she would. The two had spent the day getting to know each other. "So you've been a newsie for nine years?" Colleen asked as she took a bite of the pretzel Specs had bought her.  
  
Specs nodded his head yes as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. Colleen licked the salt off of her lips and when done eating the last bit of the pretzel she finished the salt off that was on her fingers.  
  
The two passed a high-class store with hats overly dressed in gaudy feathers and overly priced on display. Colleen began to laugh and then turned to Specs.  
  
"Hey, do ya wanna do something exciting, like a little adventure?" Colleen asked as her face already began to beam in excitement. Specs adjusted his hat as he cautiously looked over at her.  
  
"What do ya have in mind?" Colleen bit her lower lip.  
  
"Weeelll" she dragged it out, "get ready ta run." She whispered. Specs looked at her in curiosity. What was she planning? His question was answered when Colleen grabbed one of the large feathered filled hats and began to run away with it.  
  
He stood there, amazed and amused. "Shit!" Realization kicked in when he heard a large woman screaming about her hat being stolen and then the sound of a police whistle, causing him to begin a mad dash after the girl running with the large hat in hand.  
  
He caught up with her. She held the hat in her one hand as she ran. The feathers waved about with her arms. Specs ran along side of her.  
  
"What now?" He asked. She didn't look at him. She grabbed a hold of his one hand and pulled him down a side street.  
  
"This way!" She shouted. Specs followed, not having any choice in the matter. She was right. This was an adventure. Sure he had stolen things in the past, but this was different. This was fun; the earlier had been done for survival.  
  
He felt his hand being pulled in another direction and before he knew it they were entering a building. Colleen shut the large wooden doors behind them.  
  
She turned to look at Specs. A huge and thrilled smile was below her dancing eyes. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see when she looked at Specs, but she knew she hadn't expected to see him appear to be panicky.  
  
"Specs-" She reached her arm out to touch his shoulder. He pulled away.  
  
"We gotta get out of here. We can't stay here!" Colleen was totally confused. She glanced around the room. They were in a large church. What was he freaking out about? Specs looked at her. She saw fear in his eyes. Taken-aback by his eyes she nodded her head yes.  
  
"Okay. We'll just wait a bit, till-"  
  
"No. Now!" He interrupted her as he opened the door and ran out. Colleen stood in the doorway for a few moments, dazed and confused. She dropped the hat and went after him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was 6:50 and Spot remained waiting for Colleen. They were suppose to meet at 6:30, where was she? He decided to go up to her apartment and see if she was there. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments the door opened a little and he saw Mrs. McCoy peaking out from behind it.  
  
"Oh, hold on Spot." She smiled and closed the door to unlock it completely then opened it to allow him to enter.  
  
"Hello. Is Kat er?" Mrs. McCoy looked at him, a bit surprised.  
  
"No darlin' she went out width I believe his name was Specs. I thought you were with them." She saw the look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure where they were going. You're welcomed to stay here."  
  
Spot smiled. "No, I got places ta go. Just let er know I was here."  
  
"Sure thing." Spot turned and exited the room. Mrs. McCoy locked the door behind him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Colleen caught up with Specs. He had calmed down she noticed. "Are you okay?" She asked. Specs removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout dat." He put his glasses back on. "Say, why don't we get somethin' ta eat." He turned and said with a half smile. Colleen nodded her head yes. She knew he didn't want to tell her what made him so distressed back there, and she was fine with that, for now at least. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"Men have always fought each other, have always created chaos; that's familiar and safe.  
  
They always know where they are in those circumstances. But, to hazardly step into the  
  
unknown and love one another is far too risky for them."  
  
(Demon City - Shin Joku)  
  
He forced his way through the crowded streets. It wasn't his first time in New York; he had been there before. He made long strides to compensate for the length of his legs. He was a large man, not in girth, but in muscle, he was built.  
  
He scratched at the dark beard on his cheeks as he thought of where to go. He was going to find them, he knew it was only a matter of time. He already tracked them down several times before, but each time he got in a reaching distance they vanished. This time they weren't going to escape from his grip. No, this time his hunt would end. He smiled at the thought.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Spot watched on as the girl he held within his heart allowed someone else to enter her heart, yet denied his love to abide there. Specs was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head rested upon her shoulder. He said something in her ear. Colleen began to laugh and lightly knocked her forehead against his.  
  
Spot turned and left the room. It hurt too much to see what he wanted, but was unable to have. He noticed that he had his hands clenched into fists. He shoved his one hand in his pocket, searching for a cigarette. He pulled one out, his last one he thought bitterly. He had been using them a lot lately to relieve some of his built up frustration.  
  
"Anuder one Spot?" Spot lit the cigarette as Jack came and stood beside him. Spot inhaled the smoke to release the aggravation. Jack released a sigh. "She does love ya you know." Spot shot him a dangerous glare. Jack rolled his eyes in response. "Don't look at me like dat. It don't work."  
  
"She doesn't love me da way I love er." Spot slumped against the lodging house wall. Jack leaned up against the wall with his shoulder.  
  
"You're right. But at least she loves ya. It could be worse."  
  
Spot closed his eyes. It could be worse, he questioned that.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Colleen pulled Specs into the laboratory. Specs was surprised but followed. Colleen leaned up against the wall and looked directly at him. Specs wasn't sure what to do. Was she coming on to him?  
  
"Specs?"  
  
"Yeess?" Colleen pushed herself off of the wall. Specs ran his fingers through his hair; his bowlers hat rested on his bed in the bunkroom.  
  
"What happened to you that day we stole the hat?" Specs swore he could hear the swoosh of air he felt coming out, like he was just punched in the gut. This was not what he expected.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." He said as he turned to leave. Colleen grabbed a hold of his hand; she pulled him around, forcing him to look at her. She saw a flash of anger in his dark brown eyes. She was not going to back down, she needed to know.  
  
"Yes Specs, you are." Specs grabbed her hand, which still held his, and pulled it off.  
  
"What da hell? I don't have to tell you anything." Specs said in anger, she had no right to pry. Colleen felt the hurt rising to her eyes, she pushed it back, and replaced it with anger.  
  
"God Specs! I thought we had something, but apparently we don't since you don't think you can talk ta me!"  
  
"Maybe you should learn ta mind your own business den!" He said taking a step toward her.  
  
"I thought you were part of my business!" She stepped closer to him, jabbed her finger in his chest. "I guess I was wrong! I don't need an asshole like you in my life!"  
  
The words stung, but he was too enraged to feel their full effect. "Well den go! Get out of my life if I'm such an asshole!" As soon as the words rolled off his tongue he wished he could stop them before they reached her ears.  
  
Tears rose to Colleen's eyes. She raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek. Specs' head moved with the force of her hand. When she removed her hand from his cheek the sting still remained, but it stung the most in his heart. He turned his head to face her again. He reached out to stop her from leaving, to apologize, if at all possible, but before he could she turned and ran out.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Spot stood up when Colleen bolted out of the lodging house. Tears were streaming down her face. Spot stepped in front of her. When she tried to push him aside he grabbed onto her shoulders and held her still.  
  
"Look at me." He demanded. Colleen slowly raised her head to look at him. "What happened?"  
  
Colleen shook her head no. "Nothing Spot, just let me go." She shrugged out of his grip and ran down the street. Spot watched her go, then brought all his attention to the young man standing in the lodging house doorway. He noted the red mark across his cheek.  
  
"YOU!" Spot shouted as he charged Specs. He jumped on him, causing the two to tumble down the stairs and onto the street. They rolled about. "What did you do to er?!" Spot demanded as he let his fist fly into Specs' face, causing his glasses to fling off.  
  
Specs rolled over and tried to hold Spot's arms down. No luck. Spot broke free and went at him with his fists again, but Jack tackled him form the side. Jack laid on top of Spot. He held him down with all of his weight.  
  
"Calm down Spot! Calm down!" Jack looked over at Specs, who held his head. "Get out of er!" Specs looked down at the enraged Spot. He nodded his head and then took off.  
  
After a few minutes went by Spot stopped struggling to get free. "Can I let you up now?" Jack asked. He heard Spot sigh. Jack got off of him. "Go home Spot. I'll see what happened." Spot was about to protest but Jack raised his hand. "No Spot, you'll end up killing the guy before we can find anythin' out."  
  
Spot sent him a death glare but turned and left. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"Please don't look into my soul. With those eyes that can pierce one's heart. My heart that  
  
cares about you. Because you don't bother looking at me. Because there's only another  
  
that you open your heart to. My heart is ugly and distorted by jealousy, so don't look at  
  
me."  
  
(Candidate for Goddess)  
  
News traveled to Colleen about the incident between Spot and Specs. She was furious. Yes she was mad at Specs, and still was, but Spot had no right to literally take things into his own hands.  
  
She still had yet to see Specs, but she wasn't ready to yet. In all truth she was still upset about the fight they had. It hurt to know that he didn't trust her. He didn't want her to be fully a part of him.  
  
Colleen stopped her brisk walk upon that last thought. If he had asked her about her past, she wouldn't tell him anything. The feeling of guilt and sorrow filled her. How could she have done that? If he didn't want to reveal his past that was fine, he was the same as her, the past hurt.  
  
Colleen's thoughts strayed back to Spot. For him, she felt anger. Her brisk walk continued. She was going to deal with him, then go find Specs.  
  
She reached his room, not stopping to knock she barged through the door, her anger and furry entering behind her.  
  
"Shit!" Surprised and embarrassed Spot grabbed his pants to cover himself up. He was in the process of changing and had nothing but his long johns on. "Kat!" Colleen wasn't phased at all.  
  
"How dare you!" She shouted as she slammed the door behind her. Her eyes bore into him. Spot clutched his pants closer. Colleen moved closer to him. Spot took a step back in retreat.  
  
How dare he? She was the one who rushed into his room. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was she ranting about? And why the hell did she have to barge into his room while he was changing!?  
  
"You had no right to attack Specs!" Realization struck Spot, and struck hard. He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "No, I'm doing the talking." Spot closed his mouth.  
  
"My problems with Specs are not of your concern. I can't believe you punched him! What were you thinking? You had no right!"  
  
Now it was Spot's turn to be furious. "No right?! What do you mean I have no fucking right? Everything that takes place in your life concerns me!" Spot almost dropped his pants, wanting to wave his arms around in protest and anger, but he caught himself before he revealed too much to Colleen.  
  
"I was only protecting you!" Spot's yells hadn't phased her.  
  
"Protecting me? From Specs?! God Spot, you know Specs is harmless." She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"If he's so harmless, then why did he make you cry?" The image of her crying flashed through his mind. He had yearned to brush away her tears, but she wouldn't allow him to, and that wasn't the only thing she wouldn't allow him to do.  
  
"We had a fight, that happens! And the fact is it was all my fault." After saying that Colleen removed her hands from her hips. Spot noted the sudden change in her. Feeling safe he took a step closer.  
  
"Kat?" He carefully said. Colleen looked up at him, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Spot carefully placed his one arm around her, his other still held onto his pants.  
  
"I'm sorry Spot. I just, I just-"  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. Colleen buried her head into his arm.  
  
"I love you Spot." Spot's heart fluttered and fell at the same time. He had longed to hear those words for so long, but he knew that she had meant them in a different way, the love of friends.  
  
Spot bent down and kissed her head. "I know." He murmured. "I know."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Specs hadn't spoken to Colleen since the fight. He had looked for her but it seemed like she was avoiding him. When he went to her apartment her mother told him that she left early that morning to see Spot in Brooklyn.  
  
Great, that meant that she probably hated him. She never would want to see him again. Never again. The thought pained him. He wouldn't be able to cope with that, couldn't. He had to apologize to her.  
  
At the thought of how he had yelled at her, it made him feel even worse, if that was at all possible. Then the tears came; he had made her cry. God I'm such an ass! He thought to himself. Why had he reacted so badly when she asked about what happened at the church? He could've been nice about, but no, he made her cry.  
  
Furious with himself he stomped down the street in search of her. He was going to find her. Apologize, beg for her forgiveness, anything if it would set things right between them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Colleen had left, to find Specs. Spot felt miserable. He now knew that there was no chance of them becoming more than just friends. He had a glimmer of hope before, but now he knew, knew they were just friends.  
  
They weren't just friends though; they were deeper than that. He knew it, and he knew that she knew it too. Their friendship was stronger than anything. It was stronger than the love that Specs and her shared.  
  
He felt better when he thought of that. He had a relationship with Colleen that no one else ever could hope to-  
  
Damn, he was doing it again. It was getting harder and harder for him to remain awake. Every moment his body yearned for sleep. His muscles seemed to ache. He was so tired. He moved to his bed. Sleep, just for a little while.  
  
He laid down, brought his covers over him. His heavy eyes closed and he quickly fell into a deep sleep. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"I am darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. I am the sea of  
  
chaos. The source of all chaos. That is how you describe me. I am... the Lord of  
  
Nightmares."  
  
(Slayers - Lina Inverse)  
  
He waited for her on the stairs to her apartment building. His back leaned against the building's worn wall and his head was tilted up, the wall supporting it. His knees were up and his arms rested on them. With his eyes closed he waited for her.  
  
----------------------  
  
Colleen had spent the entire day looking for him. She searched everywhere she could possible think of. Tired and heartbroken she went home.  
  
As she approached the stairs she saw a figure resting there. A brief moment of fear ran through her, but then relief washed over her upon realizing who it was. She studied him from afar. He looked tired. His hat rested snuggly on his head. She smiled at the thought of how much fun she had stealing his hat. She suppressed a giggle at the image of him chasing her around the room trying to get it back.  
  
Specs. Specs meant so much to her. She had to make amends with him. She walked up the stairs and plopped herself down beside him.  
  
Specs hadn't noticed her until he heard her sit down. He turned his head; surprised she was sitting there beside him. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Kat." He didn't move to touch her, afraid that he might break her, the image of her tears filled his mind.  
  
She wasn't sure what to do. She felt her palms begin to sweat. She rubbed them against her thighs. When she realized that he wasn't making any movement toward her she became frightened. He was still upset.  
  
He studied her eyes; they starred back at his. Before he knew it he was holding her hands in his. "Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta hoit ya. I yelled at you, and I had no right ta." He released her hands. "Damnit!" He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe what I did to ya. I don't deserve you. I don't think you should even accept my apology. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He got up and moved to leave, completely disgusted with himself.  
  
Colleen quickly grabbed onto his hand. He stopped and looked down at her. She pulled herself up using his hand. She starred up into his eyes. "No Specs. I need you."  
  
Before he could say anything her lips came hard upon his. Surprised at first he moved to push her away, but then found himself kissing her back, and wrapping his arms around her, to make sure that she couldn't move away.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Do you know this woman?" A hoarse voice asked a small elderly man. The elderly man shrank back at the question. The man who had asked the question towered over him.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." The large man released a sigh and placed the worn picture of a woman, her beauty evident, away in his pocket. Without saying anything else to the elder he moved on.  
  
He had been searching for his wife and daughter nearly thirteen years now. His search for them was not brought on by love, but of ownership. They were his damn it, his wife and his child. When his wife ran away, with their five-year-old daughter, from Ireland to America he pursued them. He had tracked them down several times, in Boston, Philadelphia, New York, Maine, Rhode Island, and now he was back in New York.  
  
This time his search for them was going to end. He was going to bring them back to Ireland. If he couldn't have them, no one would. He pulled another man aside and showed him the photo.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He saw black heavy clouds rolling out from the windows. He scanned the tall building and saw flashes of red and yellow shooting from the roof. He felt his heart stop beating as he looked on in horror at the site.  
  
He sprinted to the building and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. He placed both of his hands on the enormous door, he could feel the heat from behind it, and pushed. It wouldn't open.  
  
Screams began to fill his ears. Screams of pain and anguish. Screams for help.  
  
"NO!" He began screaming as he pounded and kicked the door. He took a few steps back and charged at it with his shoulder. The door broke under his force and he fell into the burning building.  
  
A great blast of heat and smoke surrounded him. He couldn't see anything. He began to cough, his lungs being poisoned by the thick smoke. The screams for help surrounded him.  
  
He got up and began to try and make his way, blind. A beam fell in front of him, flames engulfing it. It caused him to fall backward. He hit the floor hard. He felt hands grab him and hoist him off of the floor.  
  
He was being dragged out of the building. "NO! I have to save them!" He kicked and squirmed, trying to break free. He was dragged outside. He fought to get back into the building, but was held back.  
  
"Let me go!" He screamed. A horrendous sound filled his ears. He looked back to the building and watched as its ceiling caved in. "NO!" Tears sprang to his eyes. He fought harder to be released. "NO, nooo!" Then he stopped, listened. He could only hear the cracking of wood, no screams.  
  
"NO!" Specs sprang up in his bed. Sweat trickled down his face and back. He heavily breathed in and out. His fingers tightly gripped his covers. The images of the past still lingered in his mind. He brought a shaking hand up to his head to brush away his soaked hair. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten."  
  
(Splashdown - Karma Slave)  
  
Spot and Colleen sat outside on the stairs to Colleen's apartment building. "Your mom makes the best roast. It was fantastic." Spot licked his lips at the thought of the dinner they had just eaten.  
  
"I know, you've said it a thousand times." Colleen laughed as she looked at Spot who smiled and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Well it's true. And I could say it a thousand times more."  
  
"If it was at all possible I think my mom fell in love with you even more. She never gets compliments on her food." Colleen tucked some strands of hair behind her one ear.  
  
"Well she deserves them." Spot looked up at the dark sky. Colleen followed his gaze upward. "Have you ever wished on a star before Kat?" Colleen began to laugh. Spot looked at her. "What?" He asked a little bit defensively.  
  
"Nothing, I just never saw you as the 'wish on a star' type." Colleen smiled and moved closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She looked back up at the sky, and concentrated on the few dim stars that were there.  
  
"Yes, I've wished on a star before, but then I realized that it was just too far away." Spot rested his chin on her head. Her words weren't bitter, but were sad.  
  
"I guess it's kinda childish." He murmured. "But it's nice to know they're always gonna be there, no matter what." They sat there, silently gazing up at the unattainable stars, which represented their unattainable wishes and dreams.  
  
After a few moments Spot broke the silence. "Hey Kat?"  
  
"Mmm?" Colleen's eyes were closed and she knew that if she would allow herself to she would fall asleep there on Spot's shoulder.  
  
"What are you running from?" Colleen opened her eyes. She moved her head so that she could look up at Spot's face.  
  
"What? Running, I'm not running from anything." Spot's eyes grew sad and they concentrated on her face.  
  
"Then what caused you and your mom to leave New York, without a goodbye? Where were you before New York? And why are you back in New York now?"  
  
Colleen removed her head from his shoulder and sat up. "What's going on Spot?" She questioned him. "Why the interrogation?"  
  
Spot sighed. "I just want ta know what or who," he stressed the word who, "is making you double bolt your doors, become frantic when you don't know where your mother is. What happened before I came to your apartment and found the place in ruins, and you and your mother gone?"  
  
Colleen was silent. She wasn't prepared for this. She let her head drop in the realization that she couldn't hide it from him anymore, if she was even hiding it to begin with. "I, I, it's my fadder." She finally said it.  
  
Spot didn't even try to pretend to be surprised. It was obvious that someone was after her and her mother, a father only made sense. "So why is he after you guys?" Colleen sat back down upon the cement stairs. Spot sat down beside her. His presence made her feel more comfortable, safe.  
  
"I can remember as a small child sitting in my room. It was a small bedroom, but it was my bedroom. I remember that the blankets on my bed were shades of blue." Colleen trailed off, her mind seeing the details of her bedroom.  
  
---------------------  
  
The small bedroom held only a few pieces of furniture. A small bed, located against the sidewall, opposite of the door, and beside a window. A wooden nightstand and a wooden chair were the only other furniture present.  
  
At the edge of the bed sat a small girl. Her long strands of brown hair were tied back behind her neck with a piece of green ribbon. She starred at the closed door across from her. The door couldn't prevent the sounds of shouting and screams from seeping into her room.  
  
Her delicate little fingers gripped at her blue cover. She held back the tears that begged to be released. The shouts and screams ended. The small cottage was now silent, dead silent. The small child didn't dare to move.  
  
---------------------  
  
The sun had set and the moon now shone. The child got off of her bed and crept over to the door. She pressed her ear up against it and listened. Nothing. Slowly she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. She peered out from behind the door to find the cottage a wreck. Chairs were knocked over, broken pieces of furniture and small figurines that once sat carefully upon shelves were scattered everywhere.  
  
Then she saw her mother. She was lying lifeless on her back. "Momma?" The little girl ran to her mother. She knelt down beside her and gently patted her, trying to wake her. "Mom?" She whispered it. She saw the long bruise across her cheek and jawbone forming. A stream of blood slowly trickled from her split lip.  
  
----------------------  
  
"It was always like that." Colleen said while she ran her fingers through her hair. She took a long red ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair back with it. "Dad would be angry or drunk, he would wreck the cottage and then attack my mother."  
  
Spot felt the anger bubbling inside of him, threatening to over spill. The image that Colleen painted was so clear. The thought of Mrs. McCoy lying lifeless on the floor made him physically ill.  
  
"Mom didn't want to take it, but there was no escaping it. She did her best to keep me hidden or away when he would get out of control." Her tone was bitter now. "We ran a few times, but he always found us, brought us back, and made sure that my mom learned her lesson."  
  
"Did he ever-"  
  
"No." Before Spot could finish asking the question she answered it. "My mother made sure that he never struck me." She looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap. "But sometimes words hurt more."  
  
----------------------  
  
"You little bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You worthless piece of shit!" He crossed the room to where she sat, coloring. "Who gave you that?" He took the crayon and piece of paper away from her. Colleen's lower lip trembled and she bit it, trying to make it stop.  
  
"I didn't give this to you!" He broke the crayon and tore the paper into several pieces. He threw the shreds of paper and broken crayon at the small child. "You fucking piece of worthless shit!" He moved to strike her.  
  
Colleen's mother entered the room. She saw the man filled with uncontrollable rage hovering over the small child who had silent tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.  
  
"Patrick!" She hoarsely screamed as she charged the man. She took him by surprise and sent him to the ground. She pounded her small fists into him. "Don't you EVER raise your hand to my baby!!"  
  
Patrick grabbed both of her hands and flung her off of him. She went flying across the room and into a wall. "Mooomyyy!!!!!" Colleen shrieked as she got up and ran over to her helpless mother.  
  
Patrick got up and walked over to the two of them. Colleen stood in front of her unconscious mother, her tiny fingers balled into fists. He looked down at them in disgust. He grunted, spit at them and left the cottage, slamming the door behind him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"That was the last my mother could take. She knew that we had to get out of there. So one night while he was out at the pub she woke me up. She picked me up out of my bed and she grabbed all of the money that she could find and we walked out the door, never to return."  
  
"We got on a ship for America. We landed and traveled to Main. We thought we were safe but that wasn't true. He came after us. So we moved again, and again, and again, and we'll continue to do so."  
  
She looked up at Spot. "That's what happened when we vanished from here, he found us, so we had to run.  
  
"Which means you might run again?" Spot said quietly.  
  
"Most likely." She was surprised when she felt his arms embrace her.  
  
"No. I won't let you. I swear, you'll never have to run again."  
  
Colleen loved to hear those words. She wanted to believe them, but knew she couldn't. She didn't say anything. She let Spot continue to promise the impossible, and she allowed herself to cry into he shoulders. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hey guys! Geeze, this is getting longer than I was planning. Well I think there's a few chapters left to go. So, what do you think so far, like it, hate it? What's going on those heads of yours? I would love to know! Well, enjoy this chapter. Oh, please no one take any offense to this chapter. Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
"Humans need a higher system than god."  
  
(Gundam Wing - Treize)  
  
Colleen and Specs sat down on one of the many scattered park benches, but this bench was theirs. The images of how Specs had carved their initials into the wood of the bench flooded Colleen's mind. He worked so diligently in carving their initials within a heart. She heard herself telling him that it was so ridiculous, but he had continued to carve. Now her fingers ran across the carving and she smiled.  
  
Colleen looked over at Specs, whose head was raised as he studied the rolling clouds above.  
  
"Do you follow any religion Specs?" The question had been on her mind for some time now, ever since the church incident. She figured she approach the incident in a different matter from the last time. She inwardly cringed at the thought of the fight they had a few weeks ago. Specs lowered his head and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I did, once." He finally answered. Why had she asked? It was in the past, no reason to think about it now.  
  
"What do you mean did? You don't anymore?" Colleen felt childish asking such questions but she wanted, no, she needed to know the answers.  
  
Specs slightly shook his head as he looked down. He brought his head back up and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"God's dead." He simply said. Colleen couldn't speak. She starred at him, those two words continued to run through her mind. God's dead. How could he say that?  
  
Colleen's face told Specs exactly what she was thinking, what her next question would be. Before she could ask it he began to speak. His face was covered with a shadow of sadness, and hate.  
  
"Life's a challenge. If anything I've learned that." Specs dropped his gaze to his hands, which he continuously fidgeted with. He released a slight sigh. He placed his hands underneath his thighs. "I once new dis kid. His life wasn't the greatest. He knew very few good people." Specs starred straight ahead.  
  
"He rarely saw good in life, only evil. He witnessed so much terror and death." Specs brought one of his hands up and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well the few good people this kid knew died. To him those few good people were the only hope he had, the hope for a life, hope for love. With their deaths all his hopes died. Isn't God supposed to be hope? Well if hope is dead, then isn't God dead too?"  
  
"But we all die." Colleen couldn't help herself; she had to argue with him. "It happens. Besides, how do you explain miracles and things?"  
  
Specs released a short laugh. "Miracles? I've never seen one, but I have seen a lot of tragedies. How bout you?" Colleen didn't have a response. Specs released another laugh. "That's what I thought."  
  
"That's still no reason not to believe in God!"  
  
"You want ta know what happened to those few good people who believed in God?" Specs was growing frustrated. "They all died! Now tell me where was God then? Huh? Where was God when they were dying? He sure as hell wasn't there! You know how I know he wasn't there? Because I was there, and I sure as hell didn't see him, all I saw was good people, who believed in somethin' that wasn't real, die. So maybe I was wrong, God didn't die, he never existed!" Specs got up; mad, frustrated, and annoyed he left.  
  
Colleen sat there concentrating on his words. She hurt for him, for that boy who had suffered, and for the young man that that boy had become, who still suffered.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Specs didn't want to be so defensive when it came to his past, but the fact was the past caused him to go into defense mood. He built so many barricades and walls to lock his past away, but he knew that Colleen had the key to unleash his past, and that she was testing it, turning it slowly in the keyhole.  
  
She wanted what was best for him, but was unleashing the past best? For him it would only be a reminder of the pain he's witnessed and endured. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked.  
  
He was walking away from her, why? He should be running to her. He stopped, thought. She wanted to know. He could tell her, but to tell would be to relive it. He released a slight laugh. Hell, he relived it every night, why should this be so hard?  
  
He turned around and made his way back to her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Patrick stood in an alleyway, between two tall buildings. He looked up at the one building and studied a window. A sinister smile came across his face. His head fell back down and he continued down the alleyway, whistling. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

This is a short chapter. Sorry guys, but it's better than nothing right? Right? Well I hope you like it.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
"To die, to sleep; To sleep! perchance to dream, ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of  
  
death what dreams may come"  
  
(Shakespeare - Hamlet)  
  
Colleen saw Specs walking towards her. He's actually coming back? She stood up. Specs stopped in front of her. Their eyes studied one another.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something." Specs jerked his head in the direction he wanted them to venture in and then headed that way, Colleen silently followed beside him.  
  
The silence lasted as long as their journey did. They had been walking in silence for nearly a half-hour. Specs lead them threw some more alleyways and then stopped. Maybe this was going to be harder than he had thought.  
  
Colleen felt Specs go frigid. She took hold of his one hand and lightly squeezed it. Specs released a shaky breath. He looked over at her, gave her a slight smile, then continued on.  
  
He stopped again, but this time in front of a decrepit building. Colleen looked at him questioningly. "This, this is my past." Specs said without moving any closer to the building. Colleen noted that he seemed to be afraid to get any closer to it.  
  
She released his hand and walked over to the building alone. It was obvious that a fire had caused the building's demise. She examined what remained of it. The ceiling was caved in, as well as the right sidewall. Rubble and bricks were scattered everywhere. The place was in ruins. Everything was in shades of gray. Piles of ashes upon more ashes was the floor's blanket.  
  
Specs watched her as she walked around the remains. She knelt down and picked something up.  
  
Her eyes were caught by the color of red. She walked over to a pile of ash, where something red peaked out. She bent down and blew upon the ashes, sending them into the still air. A piece of red glass was revealed.  
  
Colleen knelt down and carefully lifted the glass into her hands. Beneath the glass more shards were revealed. Blues, golds, and greens shone through the surrounding gray. They were pieces from a stain glass window. The building had been a church. It must have been magnificent.  
  
I saw good people, who believed in somethin' that wasn't real, die.  
  
She turned and saw Specs watching her. She got up from her knees, with the piece of glass in her hand and walked over to him. "What happened?" She gently asked.  
  
Specs kicked some small stones that laid beside his feet. "Ever since I can remember I lived on da streets. I have no idea who my parents were, or what happened to them. I don't remember either of them."  
  
"Well I made out okay on da streets, until I got really sick." Specs sighed. "I was found in an alleyway by this church. I guess I was unconscious or something because I don't remember anything, all I know is that when I woke up I was inside the church." Specs walked over to where a large rock was and sat down.  
  
"The church actually harbored a couple of orphans. I was lucky they found me, if they hadn't I would've died. Well I got better and got used to being taken care of. When I first woke up in that bed I panicked. The only thought that crossed my mind was that the bulls got me and I was in danger."  
  
"I tried to get out of the bed but hands held me down. I opened my eyes and saw a lady, with a black piece of material on her head, over me. She murmured some soothing words and told me to lay back down. I did. She told me where I was, and how I had gotten there."  
  
"Once I began to trust them I felt my world changing around me, and all for the better. I had a home, a family, a future." Specs rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, all good things come ta an end."  
  
"I went out that evening, the evening of the fire. When I returned I saw the church in flames. I ran to it, broke down the door and fought threw the smoke to try and save them. I could hear them screaming, I can still hear their screams now." Specs stopped.  
  
Colleen wanted to comfort him, but had no idea how too. Specs shook his head to clear his mind and continued on.  
  
"A beam fell in front of me, I fell and the next thing I knew was I was being dragged out of the burning building. I fought to get back into the building, to save them, but they wouldn't let go of me." Specs tightly shut his eyes as the memory came full force. "I watched it. I watched the building burn, the ceiling and walls collapse. I heard the screams end."  
  
He opened his eyes when he felt Colleen's hand gripping his shoulder. "That was it for me after that. They all died, I was the only one in the church who lived."  
  
Colleen wrapped her arms around him.  
  
To him those few good people were the only hope he had, the hope for a life, hope for love. With their deaths all his hopes died. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Guess what guys, there's only one more chapter left! Yeah! Yup, that's right, chapter eighteen will be the final chapter! How will it end? You don't have much longer until you find out!  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
"Now I'm a man without a dream  
  
I've got a heart that has no home  
  
All my senses are numb  
  
Loosing you I've become  
  
A man without a dream"  
  
(Splashdown - Karma Slave)  
  
Colleen slept in her warm bed. Images of the ruined church that Specs had shown her days before flashed through her mind. The sense of pain she had witnessed in him bore at the core of all the images.  
  
She was brought out of her sleep by a familiar noise at her window. Thankful to be awakened from her restless sleep she got out of bed and walked over to the window to greet Specs. Almost every other night he visited her.  
  
She stopped when she looked threw the window. She began to violently shake her head no, then began to scream it. "Noo! NO!" She turned and ran out of the room as the window shattered and Patrick crawled through it.  
  
Colleen's mother was awakened from the screams and she ran out from behind the blankets that worked as a divider for her room and the rest of the apartment. Colleen ran into her mother's arms. "He's here! He's here!" Mrs. McCoy quickly grabbed onto Colleen's wrist and the two ran out the front door, never looking back.  
  
Patrick barged out of Colleen's room. A few cuts were across his arms and hands from breaking the window. His blood dripped onto the floor and formed a small puddle. He ran to the door that Colleen and her mother had just fled out of. He looked down the hallway. They were no where in sight. He began to scream and shout as he destroyed the apartment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Colleen and her mother ran. Ran as fast as they could. Not at all concerned about how they only wore their nightgowns, the only thing that mattered was getting away, and getting away fast.  
  
Tears gushed out of Colleen's eyes as she continued to run. Not again, not again. Spot, Specs. She would have to leave them. She'd never see them again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Spot couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the headache that he had; it was something else, a feeling, and one that scared him. He knew something was wrong. Kat. He jumped out of his bed, grabbed his cane and ran out the door.  
  
He reached the apartment building and dashed up the stairs. When he reached the apartment room he pushed the door open, panic and horror filled him. "NO!" He ran into the destroyed apartment. Images of the past flashed through his mind as he ran about the apartment.  
  
"Kat!! Mrs. McCoy!!" He saw a small pool of blood. His breathing came sharp and fast. He was having a panic attack. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
All of the newsboys jumped up in their beds, awakened by Spot barging into the room. "Specs!" Specs and Jack ran up to Spot. His face was beat red. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were moist from, tears?  
  
"What, what happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"There's no time! It's Kat!" Spot turned and ran out of the room, all of the newsies followed.  
  
As they ran Specs questioned what was happening.  
  
"Kat's fadder, he came after them. They're in danger, we have to find them!" Spot quickly answered.  
  
No, this couldn't be. Specs couldn't believe it.  
  
------------------------  
  
The clouds broke open and allowed the water they had been holding to gush out. Colleen and her mother continued to run. They were soaking wet and now mud covered their white nightgowns.  
  
----------------------  
  
Patrick made his way through the downpour. He would find them. No matter what, he would find them.  
  
----------------------  
  
The group separated in their search for Colleen. The rain didn't help them at all.  
  
The rain poured heavily upon Specs as he walked. He was entirely soaked. His hat did nothing to protect him. Raindrops ran down the strands of hair that hung in front of his face, and into his eyes.  
  
"As I walk alone I wonder what went wrong with our love  
  
A love that was so strong."  
  
He continued his walk, where he was going he had not decided yet. All he knew was that he had to find her. He sighed, trying to release his sorrow. He neared Central Park, causing a flash of memories to wash over him.  
  
"And as I still walk on I think of the things we've done together  
  
While our hearts were young."  
  
He studied a bench. His hand trailed across the wet wood. It then stopped as it reached a carving upon it. He outlined it with his index finger. "K and S" was carved within a small heart. Specs lifted his head to the dark clouded sky. Rain showered down upon his face. He tightly closed his eyes, allowing the rain to pour upon him, wishing it could wash away the pain.  
  
" I'm walkin' in the rain  
  
Tears are falling and I feel the pain."  
  
"Kat! Where are you!?" He shouted aloud, but no one was there to answer him. He lowered his head as he sat himself down upon the bench. He looked to the side of him. An image of Kat flickered through his mind. He shut and reopened his eyes to see no one beside him.  
  
"Wishing you were here by me  
  
To end this misery."  
  
He placed his head into his hands. Shaking it he thought to himself, "Damnit! Where did ya go?!"  
  
"and I wonder  
  
I wawawawawonder  
  
Why wawawawawhy she ran away"  
  
Deciding that what he was doing was not helping her at all he rose from the bench. With the back of his hand he whipped away the rain that resided upon his forehead. "All right," He began to think. "she's not er, so let's check somewhere else. Where else could she be?" He continued his search, for his lost love.  
  
"And I wonder were she will stay  
  
My little runaway." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Well guys, this is the last chapter! Enjoy!! Oh, the song in the first part is not mine, it's actually from Sailor Moon, any anime fans out there? Well I don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN PART ONE  
  
"Endless rain, fall on my heart.  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness."  
  
(X Japan - Endless Rain)  
  
Colleen and her mother tried to think of a place to hide, knowing that there would be nothing leaving New York at this hour. But Colleen's mind kept going back to the people that she was leaving behind.  
  
"When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be"  
  
She kept seeing Spot, her true friend. She was leaving him again, and without a goodbye. She had already done that, she didn't want to do it again, but she had no choice. She wished she could be wrapped in his arms right now, like so many times before. She had always felt safe and secure there.  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy day man"  
  
She thought of Specs then. They were supposed to be together, but she had always known it wasn't possible, not with the way her life was. She should have never allowed him to love her. Now she was going to hurt him, and hurt him bad, just like Spot.  
  
"Ever since I can remember  
  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
  
Always been the one to see me through"  
  
God, why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she stay with the people she loved? Damn it! She couldn't even say goodbye to the people she loved.  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy day man"  
  
The rain continued to downpour on them. A place where they could hide flashed through her mind. She stopped running. Her mother turned and grabbed onto her arm to start her up again but Colleen shook her head no.  
  
"Always been the one to see me through"  
  
"I know where we can hide." She said as she pulled her mother's arm and the two began to run, Colleen leading them.  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside"  
  
They reached the ruined church. "This way." Colleen said as she pulled her mother over to the church. They made their way over the rubble. They took shelter in the half of the church where the two corner walls remained standing, and where part of the roof was not caved in.  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again"  
  
They huddled together, trying to find warmth. Colleen silently cried for those she would be leaving behind. Her mother silently cried for her daughter and the life that she must live.  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man"  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN PART TWO  
  
"I do not fear death. I quietly watch a dream. A dream that continues forever."  
  
(Vincent - Cowboy Bebop Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door)  
  
Spot's head spun but he wouldn't dare stop searching for her. He ignored the pain as best he could. Not much time left he thought to himself. Gotta find her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The thought struck Specs hard, almost as if someone whacked him upside the head with it. The church, they could be there. He began to run in the direction of the church. As he ran he saw Spot.  
  
"Spot! Come on, I think I know where they are!" Spot followed him. Their feet splashed through the puddles as they ran side by side.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The old Keebler church." Spot had no idea why they would be there, but obviously Specs had a good reason to think they'd be there, that was enough for him.  
  
----------------------  
  
Patrick trudged through the rain. He looked everywhere he thought of. He knew they couldn't leave New York, they were trapped, now he had to find them.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mrs. McCoy tried to plan out where they should go next, and how they would get there. She was tired of running, but they had no other choice. She looked down at her daughter, who silently rested her head on her chest. She would do anything to protect her daughter.  
  
When she heard footsteps approaching them she moved, putting Colleen behind her. Colleen tightened her fists, preparing herself, her mother did the same.  
  
"Kat!" Specs rushed out and embraced her. Spot followed close behind. He hugged Mrs. McCoy then Colleen. Spot released Colleen and cupped her face with his hands. He studied her.  
  
"You're okay?" Tears welded in her eyes. She nodded her head yes. Spot kissed her forehead. He turned and grabbed Mrs. McCoy's hands. Specs grabbed onto Colleens.  
  
"Come on, let's get you guys some place warm." Spot moved, still holding onto Mrs. McCoy's hands, but was stopped. Mrs. McCoy wouldn't move. She shook her head no.  
  
"We can't. We have to get out of here."  
  
Specs placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that you're safe." Mrs. McCoy studied them. She was so glad not to be alone, they would help them, and she knew it. She nodded her head yes and followed them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Specs had his arms wrapped around Colleen, trying to warm her. Spot held onto Mrs. McCoy as they made their way across the deserted street. Every few minutes the sky would light up from a streak of lightning dancing across it.  
  
"Martha!!!" They all stopped, turned around. Patrick stood in the middle of the street behind them. "Martha! Don't you dare move!" He screamed. Specs tightly held onto Colleen, Spot pushed Mrs. McCoy behind him, he tightened his grip on his cane and stepped toward the man.  
  
Mrs. McCoy grabbed onto Spot's hand. "No, don't Spot, he's too strong, he'll kill you."  
  
Specs released Colleen. He brushed a kiss across her cheek then joined Spot's side. Spot pulled his hand out of Mrs. McCoy's grip. "Get out of here!" He ordered. He turned and quickly charged at Patrick. Mrs. McCoy tried to grab a hold of his arm again but couldn't. Before she could stop Specs he too ran toward Patrick.  
  
"NOOO!!" Colleen screamed as she watched them run at the man, who was her father.  
  
Spot was the first one to reach him. He rammed into him but it did Patrick no harm. Patrick back handed him and sent him flying to the ground. He landed in a large puddle that sent water everywhere.  
  
Specs charged him next, with his shoulder. Patrick allowed Specs to ram into him. He then grabbed Specs by the back of his shirt and flung him away.  
  
Spot got up, with cane in hand, and once again charged the large man. He swung his cane hard and hit Patrick in his right arm's elbow. Patrick released a howl of pain and grabbed his elbow.  
  
Rage filled his eyes as he moved to grab Spot, but before he could Specs jumped on his back. Specs tightly wrapped his arms around Patrick's thick neck. Patrick tossed him about as he tried to get him off of his back.  
  
As Patrick was distracted Spot charged him again. He threw punch after punch into his gut. Patrick ran backwards into a wall, smashing Specs. Specs let go of his hold as he fell to the ground.  
  
Patrick punched Spot hard below his left eyes, sending him backwards. Spot rubbed the water away from his eyes. The rain was coming down harder, making it difficult to see.  
  
Colleen and her mother watched in horror. Colleen tried to run to them but her mother held her back.  
  
Spot got up and grabbed his cane, which laid beside him. Patrick charged him but Spot was fast and moved to the side and then whacked Patrick in the back with his cane, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Patrick shook his head then got up. As he rose he pulled a small knife out from his boot and then turned and charged Spot. Spot dodged the knife. He began to jump backwards as Patrick violently swung at him.  
  
Specs regained consciousness and saw Spot barely avoiding Patrick's knife. He quickly got up and charged Patrick from the side. Shocked Patrick fell to the ground, dropping the knife. Specs laid sprawled on top of him.  
  
Spot quickly jumped for the knife. He slid in a puddle and reached it. He tightly gripped his hands around it. When he got up he saw that Patrick had flung Specs off of him and now was headed toward him.  
  
Spot readied himself. He allowed Patrick to charge him in order for him to stab him. The knife made contact with Patrick's stomach. Spot released the knife. Patrick stopped. He pulled the knife out of his stomach with a gasp. Blood spilled out of the fresh wound.  
  
He charged at Spot now. It was too fast, Spot couldn't avoid it. The knife gouged into his chest. He screamed out in pain. Specs jumped on Patrick's back once again. Patrick fought to get him off.  
  
Spot painfully removed the knife from his chest. He saw Patrick thrashing about, trying to knock Specs off. Spot stood up with the bloody knife in his hand. He ran at the man. The knife went through the man, Spot removed it and stabbed him again, and then once more.  
  
Patrick stumbled backward. He grabbed the knife out of Spot's hand. Specs still clung to the faltering man's back. Patrick looked at the knife, his wounds, and then at Spot. With his last ounce of strength he jabbed the knife into Spot's already wounded chest.  
  
Spot fell backwards, grabbing his wounds. At the same time Patrick fell to his side. Specs let go of him, he was dead.  
  
He heard Colleen screaming. He looked down and saw Spot in a puddle of rain, mixed with his own blood. He quickly moved to him and removed the knife that was gouged in his chest.  
  
Colleen and her mother reached them. Colleen fell to her knees and placed Spot's head in her lap. Her mother placed her hands over his wounds. Spot began to cough up blood. He knew he would die soon, even if it hadn't been for the injuries.  
  
The rain poured down on them. Colleen cradled Spot back and forth as she sobbed and asked why, why?  
  
Specs and Mrs. McCoy looked on helplessly, they knew nothing could be done.  
  
"Don't leave me Spot! Don't you dare leave me Spot!" Her strands of wet hair began to fall around her face, escaping from the ribbon that had tied them back.  
  
Spot slowly brought his shaking hand up to her cheek. He gingerly touched it, leaving blood upon it. Colleen grabbed on to it. She kissed it and rubbed it.  
  
"No Spot, no." She begged. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked into hers. He didn't want it to end like this, no, not like this. He released a gasp of air as the pain grew worse.  
  
Colleen buried her head into his shoulder. "Please don't go Spot, please!!" She sobbed. Spot slowly brought his other hand up and rubbed the back of her head. He moved his head so that his lips were by her ear.  
  
"I, love-you." He barely whispered. Colleen held onto him tighter, wanting to stop his life from leaving.  
  
"I love you Spot! I love you." She buried her head deeper into him. And she knew he was gone, she felt his life leave. She sobbed as she held him. Mrs. McCoy placed a hand on her daughter's heaving shoulders. Specs silently watched the horrible image before him. The rain, unforgiving, continued to poor down upon them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Colleen slept upon Specs' shoulder. It had been a couple of months since Spot's death. Colleen was slowly cooping with it. Now she and her mother no longer had to worry about Patrick, they were safe, and Specs was going to make sure that was how it stayed.  
  
He gently rubbed his chin against Colleen's head. He loved her that would never change. Colleen had changed his life. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Spot. God, watch over us." He said to himself.  
  
Colleen dreamt of the past. Her head rested upon Spot's shoulder and they gazed up at the stars together.  
  
"Have you ever wished on a star before Kat?"  
  
"I guess it is kinda childish."  
  
"But it's nice to know they're always gonna be there, no matter what."  
  
Colleen smiled. "always gonna be there, no matter what."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to apologize for how long it took to finish it. Thanks for not giving up on me! Well, how was it? What do you think? Good ending, bad ending? Good story overall, bad story? Any confusion? Please let me know. Forgive me if anyone was out of character. Particularly Spot or Specs. You see my favorite character is Jack, so I'm not real sure of what your thoughts or ideas on Spot or Specs are. So why have I written two stories about Spot and one about Specs you ask. Well, both stories that I wrote, Dim and Bright Stars and Intertwined Lives, were both written for friends, Leigh and Colleen, you see where the characters came from now. So if you don't like the way I presented a character I'm sorry. If you didn't like the love part of the story I apologize for that too. Love stories aren't my area. I'm more into action. My two friends just happen to be big on romance. Gees, look at me, I'm rambling on about nothing! Sorry! Well, please let me know your thoughts on the story! 


End file.
